l'agent Dinozzo ou l'art de s'attirer les emmerdes
by Diab'eau'lik
Summary: Bonne ou mauvaise journée ? Mélagez jalousie,revanche,amitié,hôpital, ajoutez-y deux enfants, incorporez un pauvre Tony et secouez le tout! Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

NCIS ne m'appartient pas, et bien que Bellisario soit un grand ami, je ne gagne rien et l'agent très très spécial Anthony Dinozzo ne m'appartient, ni les autres d'ailleurs ...

il s'agit de ma première fiction alors soyez indulgent !

bonne lecture ...

...

Il y a des jours avec et des jours sans, parfois on se réveille et quelque chose à un moment de la journée vous arrive et détermine s'il s'agit d'une bonne journée ou d'une mauvaise journée.

Et aujourd'hui, pour l'ensemble du NCIS et en particulier pour l'agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, il s'agissait sans conteste d'une mauvaise journée, très mauvaise journée …

- Tony !

Le cri perça le silence paisible de la sieste. Dans le parking un homme était allongé et blessé, par-dessus lui, un autre homme lui tenait la main et criait son nom.

- Allez, Dinozzo, tient bon, l'ambulance arrive …

En effet, au loin, on entendait vaguement le bruit caractéristique d'une sirène. Enfermés dans leur bulle, les deux hommes se regardaient. Le plus jeune prit difficilement la parole,

- Gibbs, Gibbs, pardonne-moi … J'ai quelque chose à te dire …

- On ne s'excuse jamais Dinozzo …

- Je sais patron, mais là, c'est nécessaire … Il faut prévenir Sandra, Gibbs, il faut lui dire …

- Quoi ? Dinozzo, je ne comprends rien, de qui tu parle ?

- Promet moi que tu prendras soin d'eux, promet le moi … S'il –te plait …

La voie de l'homme à terre se faisait de plus en plus douce à mesure qu'il perdait ses forces. L'ambulance était enfin arrivée, on pouvait voir les ambulanciers arriver en courant à toute vitesse. Gibbs pris la main de Tony.

- Courage Tony, ils arrivent …

- Gibbs, promet moi que quoi qu'il m'arrive, tu prendras soin d'eux … Je t'en supplie

- Je … Je … D'accord, je te le promets, mais il ne t'arrivera rien, tu m'entends, tu ne vas pas mourir Tony, je te l'interdit …

Le jeune homme rit doucement, autant que ses blessures lui permettaient

- De quoi tu parles, je suis un Dinozzo, je ne peux pas mourir !

Les ambulanciers arrivèrent enfin près du blessé et chargèrent Tony sur une civière. Alors le jeune homme saisi la main de son supérieur et un brin d'inquiétude passa dans ses yeux.

- Demande à Ducky ou à Abby, ils t'expliqueront tout …

Les yeux brillant d'espoir et de soulagement de l'agent blessé fixèrent son ainé puis il s'évanouit, emporté par les ambulanciers vers l'hôpital le plus proche.

_« Je suis un Dinozzo, je ne peux pas mourir » non mais qu'es-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête à celui-là ? Un coup c'est la Peste, un coup il est retenu en otage et maintenant il se fait tirer dessus, si il s'en sort je l'enferme dans ma cave pour le restant de ses jours … _

Ainsi réfléchissait l'agent Gibbs, en conduisant comme un fou pour rejoindre le siège du NCIS.

_Et son histoire de secret, qu'es-ce qu'il lui est encore arrivé ?_

Gibbs enrageait, non pas parce que son agent s'était conduit comme un abruti mais plutôt parce que celui-ci lui avait caché quelque chose et que en plus, Abs et Ducky semblaient au courant. Gibbs était d'autant plus énervé qu'il s'en était douté et que son ami le docteur légiste lui avait tout caché. C'était surtout pour cette raison que l'agent conduisait au péril de sa vie, il voulait savoir …

_**Flash back :**_

Il voulait savoir … L'ascenseur ouvrit sa porte et un homme de la cinquantaine en sortit, armé d'un grand café noir. Il pénétra dans la morgue afin de trouver des réponses à ses questions.

- Ah, Jethro, tu arrives trop tôt, je ne peux rien te dire sur la mort de cette jeune femme, si ce n'est qu'elle a été très violente …

- Ce n'est pas grave Duck, je ne venais pas te parler de ça …

- Quelque chose te tracasse mon cher ami ?

- Tony !

Le médecin se retourna, oubliant le corps humain qu'il autopsiait. Il fit face à son ami et put remarquer la ride de lassitude qui apparaissait chez l'agent lorsqu'il était fatigué.

- Pourquoi t'énerve-t-il cette fois ci ?

- Oh, il ne m'énerve pas, justement, il m'inquiète !

- Il t'inquiète ? Pourquoi notre jeune italien t'inquiète donc t'il ?

- Hum, c'est compliqué, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus le même, depuis quelque mois, il semble plus calme, plus renfermé et en même temps, plus heureux …

- Notre jeune Tony s'est assagit et tu le regrette ? Tu m'étonneras toujours Jethro !

- Bien sur que non, j'en serais même le premier à le féliciter si c'était le cas ! Mais cela ne lui ressemble pas, il fait toujours autant de blagues, de référence cinématographique mais ne parle plus de ses conquêtes …

Le légiste s'apprêtait à répondre à l'agent lorsque, Ziva, le rejoignit.

- Ah, Ziva, où en sont les recherches ? Où est DiNozzo ?

- Bonjour ma chère Ziva …

- Bonjour Duck'! On a rien de concluant pour le moment, je venais voir si Ducky aurait des pistes pour nous … Et Tony a reçut un appel d'un de ses amis de Baltimore, apparemment il aurait des indices pour nous, il m'a dit de te dire de le rejoindre sur dans le parking souterrain d'une grande surface à 10 min d'ici en voiture …

- Comment s'appelle cet ami ?

- Peter Brians ! répondit Abby, du haut de ses rollers arrivant tout juste dans la pièce, c'est le nom de la personne à qui appartient l'ADN prélevé sur la victime et donc le suspect principal !

- Bon travail Abs ! Trouve le moi maintenant !

- Gibbs !

- Quoi Ziva ?

- C'est le nom de l'ami de Tony, il m'a dit s'appeler comme ça !

- QUOI ? Depuis combien de temps Dinozzo est parti ?

- Heu … 10 min environ … il est partit en courant dès que je lui ai passé l'appel… Et le temps que je te trouve…

L'agent Gibbs partit lui aussi à toute vitesse. Il sortit de la pièce, et rejoignit sa voiture. Durant le trajet, il tenta vainement de joindre son agent tout en conduisant. Il arrivait à peine dans le parking lorsqu'il entendit le coup de feu, il poussa la porte coupe-feu l'arme au poing et découvrit Tony, gisant dans une mare de sang …

En chassant ces images de sa tête, l'agent Gibbs sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea d'un pied ferme vers son bureau, il fallait qu'il ait une discussion avec certains membres de son équipe …

Il sortit de l'ascenseur et prit le chemin de la morgue de plus en plus énervé.

- Ducky !

- Jethro ? Tu me parais énervé, où est Anthony ?

- A l'hôpital ! Et dans un sale état …

- Oh mon Dieu … ce n'est pas possible …

Plus calmement, l'agent aida le médecin légiste à s'assoir avant de continuer à lui poser des questions.

- Ducky, il faut que tu m'aide, je dois prévenir une Sandra et je dois m'occuper de personne que je ne connais pas, Tony m'a dit de te demander, que tu savais …

Petit à petit, le médecin reprenait des couleurs, il se releva, enfila son manteau et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur sous le regard ahurit de Gibbs. Soudain, il se retourna vers son ami avec un sourire.

- Allons chercher Abby, elle sera ravi de nous accompagné malgré les circonstances de cette visite …

- Et où allons-nous ?

- Chez Tony bien sûr, tu vas pouvoir faire la connaissance de Sandra et de ceux dont tu auras la garde !

- Bien sûr !

Le ton sarcastique de l'agent échappa au médecin légiste et tout deux se dirigèrent vers le labo afin d'y trouver Abby.

...

toute Rewiew ne peut être que constructive alors n'hésitez pas, faites vous plaisir !

je suis vraiment navrée pour les fautes d'ortographes, je fais de mon mieux pourtant, je vous les jure ...


	2. Chapter 2

suite ! merci a tous pour vos commentaires, j'en attendais pas tant ! bonne lecture =)

Au faite, j'ai pris note de la crise d'AIPM qui continue a se propager, je vais faire de mon mieux pour l'éviter !

...

Une heure, cela faisait une heure que Gibbs roulait en suivant les indications de Ducky, une heure qu'il allait de surprise en surprise et une heure qu'il maudissait les embouteillages. De plus, il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Tony et tout l'hôpital s'emblait s'être liguer contre lui pour ne laisser passer aucun renseignement sur l'état de son meilleur agent. Tout d'abord, alors qu'ils étaient pratiquement arrivés à l'appartement de Tony, Ducky lui avait indiqué une autre route. Lorsque Gibbs lui l'avait fait remarquer, le médecin légiste et Abby avaient rit franchement et avait expliqué à l'ancien marine, que cet appartement était une couverture, ce n'était pas son vrai lieu de résidence même si il y dormait souvent lors des enquêtes. La stupeur passé, Gibbs suivit les indications de Ducky à la lettre et voilà un bon quart d'heure qu'ils tournait en rond dans une des banlieues chics où vivent d'ordinaire les gens aisés voir carrément riche.

- Voilà Jethro, tu peux te garer, nous sommes arrivés. Voici la maison de notre cher Anthony !

- Oh allez Duck, tu me charrie, Tony ne peut pas habiter ici, c'est un manoir, pas une maison !

- Hahaha, oui, oui, je sais, j'ai eu la même réaction en venant pour la première fois mais je te jure que c'est ici, demande donc à Abigaël …

- Allez viens Gibbs, je meure d'envie de les revoir !

L'agent sénior suivit la jeune gothique, totalement impressionné par la maison et trop abasourdi pour dire quoi que se soit.

Deux minutes après que Ducky ait sonné, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année. Reconnaissant ses visiteurs, un sourire chaleureux emplis son visage. Elle sera Abby et Ducky dans ses bras et tendit plus cérémonieusement la main vers Gibbs :

- Abbs, Ducky, je suis contente de vous revoir ! Et je présume, que vous êtes l'agent Gibbs …

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? (Puis devant les têtes de déterré de ses visiteurs) Oh mon dieu, il est arrivé quelque chose à Mr. Tony ?

Gibbs nota le Mr. et en fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda qui pouvait bien être cette jeune fille …

- Mademoiselle Sandra, je présume, est-ce que nous pouvons entrer ? Nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler …

- Heu … je, oui, bien sur, entrez, allons dans la cuisine …

Gibbs suivit la jeune femme, ses compagnons semblaient se diriger surement dans le manoir et l'agent se douta que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils venaient ici. Intrigué, il déboucha dans une grande pièce modernisé, tous les appareils électroménagers imaginables s'y trouvaient. Gibbs, comme les autres, s'attabla à table pendant que Sandra leur préparait du café. Une fois tous servis, Gibbs prit une lente aspiration et entrepris de raconter l'histoire dans les moindres détails. A l'annonce de l'état de Tony, la jeune femme fondit en larmes et Abby tout en l'a réconfortant, lança un regard meurtrier à Gibbs. Celui-ci ne savait plus où se mettre et pour se rattraper, il entreprit de se rattraper un peu :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous le connaissez sans doute mieux que moi, Dinozzo de va pas se laisser faire comme sa … et puis, il faudrait qu'il soit fou pour abandonner une si jolie fille comme vous …

- Merci … c'est très gentil … Mais je pense surtout aux petits, comment je vais pouvoir leur annoncer ça ?

Abby sera la main de la jeune femme et lui demanda ou ils étaient …

- Chez les voisins, comme aujourd'hui il n'y a pas école, ils sont allés dormir là-bas hier soir …. Ils ne devraient pas tarder …

- Tu veux que j'aille les chercher ?

- Non, la voisine les ramène, mais c'est gentil !

Gibbs était complètement perdu, il ne comprenait pas de qui il était question, il était d'ailleurs sur le point de demander des explications à sa laborantine préféré lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit d'un grand fracas accompagné de petites voies rieuses. Peu après, deux garçons de quatre ans pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, et avec un sourire ravi, ils sautèrent au cou de la gothique, sans la moindre hésitation …

- ABBS ! Tu es revenu jouer avec nous !

- Hey les garçons, comment vous allez ?

- SUPER ! Coucou Duck, content de te revoir ! Sandra, on peut gouter, on a une faim de loup !

Puis, alors que la jeune femme, leur préparait leurs goûters, les garçons remarquèrent l'agent Gibbs, et cérémonieusement, ils lui tendirent leurs petites mains et tout aussi sérieusement, ils le saluèrent :

- Bonjour agent Gibbs, nous sommes heureux de vous rencontrer enfin, notre papa parle souvent de vous … Vous êtes notre héros !

Gibbs était éberlué, ces gosses le connaissaient, l'idolâtraient et lui ignorait jusqu'à leur nom et craignait de découvrir l'identité de leur père. Leurs yeux verts et leurs teints mats, lui bien faisait penser à quelqu'un mais cela était impossible. Après que Sandra leur donna leur goûter, les garçons partirent en courant dans l'immense maison. Alors, retrouvant ses esprits, Gibbs se retourna vers la jeune femme, lui attribua son plus beau sourire et la complimenta :

- Madame, vous avez de très beaux enfants !

La jeune femme éclata de rire puis retrouvant son sérieux, elle se retourna vers Abby et Ducky et leur fit des gros yeux, comme des enfants, les deux concernés baissèrent la tête.

- Vous auriez au moins pu lui dire … Il n'est au courant de rien ?

Abby et Ducky secouèrent négativement la tête. Gibbs que la conversation agaçait, pris la parole et s'adressa à la jeune femme …

- Je ne suis pas au courant de quoi ? Pourquoi riez vous ?

La jeune femme soupira, s'installa confortablement resservi tout le monde en café et entrepris de répondre aux questions de l'agent, cela allait sans doute être long,

...…..

- bon ok, reprenons, êtes vous ou non la compagne de Dinozzo ?

Le pauvre Gibbs semblait fatigué, il se maudissait presque d'être venu travailler ce matin, cependant, il devait reconnaître que Sandra faisait preuve d'une patiente exemplaire bien que ce fut la troisième fois qu'il lui posa la question elle lui répondit toujours aussi calme.

- non, définitivement non !

- bon, c'est déjà une chose, deuxième question, où sommes-nous ?

- Je ne comprends pas, vous êtes chez Mr. Tony pourquoi me le demander ?

- Parce que Dinozzo a été déshérité à 12 ans et que son salaire ne lui permet pas de se payer une maison pareille …

- Ha oui c'est vrai, je pense que pour cette question, Mr. Dinozzo pourra mieux vous répondre … Autre chose ?

- Je présume que ces enfants ne sont pas les votre … ? (Gibbs affichait un visage las, il avait l'impression d'être pris dans un tourbillon de question et ces enfants le préoccupait, après tout, si il avait bien deviné, il en avait de par sa promesse avec Tony la charge …)

- Hé bien, vous présumez bien, non, ce ne sont pas mes enfants, je suis juste leur jeune fille au pair (puis devant l'air interrogateur de l'agent), je suis leur nounou si vous préférez, Mr. Tony m'a engagé pour que je m'en occupe quand il n'est pas là.

- Donc se sont bien les enfants de Tony ?

- Oui, tous les deux, je ne connais pas leur mère et je pense que c'est à leur père de vous répondre. Je présume que Mr. Tony vous a demandé de vous en occuper ? C'est ainsi que nous devons fonctionner si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je dois leurs préparer leurs affaires et vous les amener, il s'en porte garant mais j'aimerai quand même que vous m'assureriez que vous savez vous occuper de ces garçons, j'y tiens comme une mère et je ne vous pardonnerai pas si ils leurs arrivaient ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure …

Gibbs soupira puis hocha affirmativement la tête.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, je prendrais soin d'eux, je vous le promets …

La jeune femme acquiesça, un voile de tristesse apparut dans ses yeux, elle avait confiance en cet agent, mais se séparer de ses protégés était plus dur qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé …

- Je vais les préparer, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps …

- Au faites, comment s'appellent-ils ?

- Vous leurs demanderez agent Gibbs !

Elle monta les escaliers et les rires des enfants résonnèrent dans la maison. Gibbs souria et remarqua le regard qu'échangèrent ses deux amis, alors il fut sur la défensive :

- Quoi ?

- Tu verras Gibbs, ils sont adorable, je t'assure, se sont des mini-Tony, mais ils sont adorable …

- C'est vrai Jethro, ma mère les adore, et puis, ils sont très calme et bien élevé …

L'empressement de ces deux amis l'agaça légèrement.

- Pourquoi cherchez-vous à me rassurer, je suis capable de supporter un Dinozzo pratiquement 24-24 alors deux mini-Dinozzo, ça revient au même, non ? Et puis les enfants m'aiment bien, non ?

- Justement Gibbs, déjà que les enfants en général t'adore, mais là, ils ne t'adorent pas, ils sont carrément dingue de toi … Alors, c'est juste qu'on ne voudrait pas que tu leur colle une balle entre les yeux parce qu'ils t'agacent …

- Abbs, pour qui tu me prends ?

- Rhô fait pas la tête, c'était juste pour être sur ! Allez viens, ils sont prêt, ne les fais pas attendre …

Gibbs, secoua la tête, il commença déjà à regretter sa promesse … Ils retournèrent dans le hall du manoir et furent rapidement rejoint par les enfants. Alors qu'ils regagnèrent avec Abby et Ducky la voiture, Gibbs se retourna une dernière fois vers la nounou

- Vous avez quelque part ou aller ? Je crains que le tireur ne cherche à faire souffrir Tony, il le connaissait personnellement et je veux que vous soyez en sécurité ...

- D'accord, je vais allez chez ma mère, cela fait un mois qu'elle m'invite …

L'agent hocha la tête et pris la direction de la voiture, avant de monter, il adressa un signe de la main à la jeune femme et parti.

Dans la voiture, Gibbs ne savait lesquels étaient les pires entre les garçons et Abby, il adressa un regard désespéré avec Ducky et entrepris de se lier avec les garçons.

- Bon les enfants, nous allons passer quelque temps ensemble le temps que votre père aille mieux. Donc pour mieux nous connaître, vous vouliez bien me dire qui vous êtes ?

Les enfants échangèrent un regard complice et crièrent d'une même voix dans l'habitacle de la voiture

- On est les jumeaux Dinozzo Monsieur ! Et notre papa, c'est le plus fort et vous vous êtes notre héros ! Ouais !

- Hum oui, oui, mais votre nom, c'est quoi ? Je ne vais quand même pas vous appeler les Jumeaux Dinozzo …

- Bin non, vous êtes nul ! moi je m'appelle Liam et mon frère c'est Luca.

Gibbs regarda dans son rétro intérieur et fondit devant les sourires angéliques des garçons. Puis, un problème majeur s'imposa dans son esprit, les jumeaux étaient complètement identique, même avec tous ses talents d'observateur, il n'arrivait pas à les différencier. Ducky, lisant dans ses pensées le rassura

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Abby et moi-même, n'y arrivons pas et la nounou qui est avec eux depuis presque six mois arrive encore à se tromper … En faîte, je crois qu'il n'y a que Tony qui arrive à les différencier …

- Magnifique ! Allez en route pour le NCIS, la journée est loin d'être fini …

L'agent se gara à sa place de parking attitré, à l'arrière, tous les enfants dormaient. Gibbs les couvait d'un regard paternel que le médecin légiste lui connaissait que trop bien, l'agent si asocial d'ordinaire s'était déjà attaché à ses petits protégés ! Gibbs soupira, Dinozzo était vraiment un idiot de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité mais celui-ci comprenait néanmoins le désir de son agent de garder le secret de sa vie privée, après tout, n'était-ce pas lui-même qui lui avait dit qu'un secret ne pouvait être mieux gardé que si l'on ne le disait à personne ? Mais comment si prendre pour cacher les enfants pendant les quelques heures de travail qui lui restait ? Une seule solution s'imposa dans son esprit, elle risquait de ravir les concernés de lui apporter rapidement des problèmes mais là, il n'avait pas le choix. Alors, il réveilla doucement les passagers arrière de la voiture. Une fois qu'il eu toute leur attention, Gibbs annonça son plan, tous hurlèrent de joie et Gibbs regretta encore plus son choix

...….

Une demi-heure plus tard, une fois la sécurité des enfants assurée, Gibbs rejoignit à grand pas son bureau. En entrant dans l'open-space, il remarqua illico l'absence de Ziva, alors, furieux de son absence, il se planta devant le bureau de l'agent McGee

- McGee, où est Ziva ?

Devant le regard d'acier de son patron, le jeune agent perdit tous ses moyens.

- Mais, euh … enfin patron, je pensais que c'était la meilleur solution … et puis vous êtes parti et du coup ben je lui ai dit …

- Vous lui avez dit quoi McGee ? Vous allez me le dire ou je dois vous le faire dire ?

Devant les menaces de son boss, le bleu prit son courage à deux mains et décida d'assumer ses erreurs.

- Comme vous êtes tous partis en disant que Tony était à l'hôpital et qu'il fallait prendre des nouvelles de son état et comme Ziva était complètement bouleversée par la nouvelle j'ai pensé que … On n'avait aucune piste alors je lui ai dit d'aller directement là-bas, je pensais bien faire monsieur, je suis désolé …

- On ne s'excuse jamais le bleu, c'est une marque de faiblesse … Et vous avez bien fait, c'est du bon travail.

- Oui, pardon monsieur, désolé, je veux dire … Merci boss !

- Arrêtez de vous excuser et trouver moi tout ce qu'il y a sur Peter Brians, je veux coincer ce pourri avant qu'il ne fasse d'autre blessé.

- Oui, patron, tout de suite …

Gibbs rejoignit son bureau et laissa son agent faire ce qu'il faisait de mieux, c'est-à-dire, geeker et cracker tous les fichiers potentiellement utile. Pour sa part, il décida de faire quelques recherches sur son meilleur agent, le faîte qu'il leurs ait caché l'existence de ses enfants et qu'il puisse vivre dans un manoir l'intriguait énormément. Cela devait faire une demi-heure qu'ils travaillaient en silence lorsque le mobile de l'agent Gibbs s'activa.

- Agent Gibbs … Ziva, calme-toi, je ne comprends rien … Où es- tu ? Pourquoi j'entends des hurlements derrière toi ?... Comment ça c'est Tony, qu'es-ce qu'ils lui ont fait pour qu'il hurle comme ça ? … Et bien passe le moi… Dinozzo, mais qu'es-ce qu'il te prend ? … Bien sûr qu'ils sont en sécurité, oui, en bas, au labo … QUOI ? D'accord, oui, j'y vais, ne t'inquiète pas, je gère la situation …

Gibbs raccrocha et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en courant

- McGee, faîte moi une recherche pour Brians, je veux savoir où il se trouve en ce moment même …

Les portes s'ouvrirent, l'agent senior entra. McGee était pratiquement tétanisé devant son clavier, il reprit ses esprits et juste avant que les portes ne se referment, il hurla à travers l'étage le résultat de ses recherches :

- Patron, il vient de demandé un laissé-passé, pour le NCIS monsieur, il est déjà dans le bâtiment …

…...

et voilà ...

oserais-je vous demander des rewiews ?

et bien ...

oui évidemment quelle question !


	3. Chapter 3

je suis vraiment pour le retard, je sais que je contribue à l'avancé de l'AIPM mais je vous jure que c'est pas de ma faute ...

**Washington-Jones** : j'éspère que ta crise n'a pas été trop violente et j'en suis vraiment désolée =)

juste pour ce chapitre, je voulais vous signaler que Jenny est toujours vivante dans cette fic, désolé pour ceux qui ne l'aime pas, mais sérieux entre elle et Vance, je crois que je l'a préfère mille fois !

enfin bon, tout ça pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

...…..

_ Bon dieu mais qu'es-ce qu'il était lent cet ascenseur … allez, allez, magne toi !_

Les portes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent enfin, l'agent Gibbs sortir. Celui-ci déboula à toute vitesse dans le labo. Abby et les garçons jouaient à cache-cache et l'accueillirent à bras ouvert. Devant l'air inquiet de son patron, Abby prit peur, elle envoya les jumeaux dans son bureau et s'assura qu'ils y étaient bien enfermés. Ensuite, elle se dirigea droit sur Gibbs et lui jeta un regard froid et déterminé.

- Gibbs, je te préviens, si tu viens pour m'annoncer des mauvaises nouvelles a propos de Tony, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais.

- Tu connais Pete, le grand ami de Dinozzo, il m'a dit que tu l'avais déjà vu …

- Pete ? Oui bien sûr, il est super cool, je t'assure, il est comme Tony, toujours avec le sourire, je crois que c'est le meilleur ami de Tony depuis la fac, les garçons le considèrent comme leur oncle. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- Parce que c'est Peter Brians le Pete en question, et d'après Tony, il ne doit surtout pas approcher ni les enfants, ni toi …

- Attends, c'est pas possible, je le connaît, il ne leurs ferait jamais de mal.

Alors que la scientifique tentait vainement de convaincre Gibbs de l'innocence du Pete en question, l'agent repéra une tache rouge caractéristique sur le front d'Abby, il se jeta sur elle, la propulsa sous le bureau et se dirigea en rampant à toute vitesse vers la pièce où se trouvait les jumeaux. Pendant ce temps, les balles sifflaient au dessus de sa tête, les garçons, formés par leur père, se cachèrent dès les premiers coups de feu sous le bureau d'Abby. Les tirs cessèrent comme ils avaient commencé, brusquement. Gibbs rejoignit les enfants et les prit dans ses bras, ils tremblaient comme des feuilles mais à quatre ans, ils avaient déjà l'ego surdimensionné de leur père et jamais ils ne se serraient permis de pleurer. Encore sous le choc, Abby les rejoignirent. Ensemble, ils gagnèrent la salle d'autopsie, seul endroit sans fenêtre où ils pourraient se cacher en attendant que Gibbs enquête sur le tireur anonyme. Laissant les enfants et Abby aux bons soins du médecin légiste, Gibbs se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Avant qu'il ne le rejoigne, la scientifique le rappela :

- Gibbs … ça fait la deuxième fois qu'on me tire dessus à travers les fenêtres de mon labo, je te pris de faire quelque chose, je ne veut pas travailler dans un sous-sol miteux sans lumière du jour même si cela doit être trop cool, mes bébés ont besoin d'un minimum de clarté pour se sentir à l'aise et pouvoir bien fonctionner, surtout quand tu les harcèle … alors débrouille toi pour sécuriser encore plus mon labo …

Gibbs se retourna, fit son plus beau sourire, vint embrasser le front de la jeune gothique et lui dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Abby, il y aura toujours Dinozzo ou moi pour te sauver la vie, en attendant, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Une nouvelle fois, il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, arrivé à mi-chemin, il se tourna vers les garçons et avec son air naturel, prit la parole :

- Luca, Liam, j'ai le numéro de la chambre d'hôpital de votre père, ça vous dirait de le rassurer et de lui dire comme vous avez été courageux ?

Devant la mine ravie des enfants, Gibbs éclata de rire, il posa un papier sur le bureau de Ducky et partit pour de bon cette fois-ci vers les ascenseurs.

...…..

De retour dans l'open-space, Gibbs se dirigea droit vers son bureau. Ziva n'était toujours pas rentrée et McGee semblait très concentré sur sa tache. Gibbs était inquiet, Brians avait approché le NCIS d'assez près pour attenter à la vie de sa scientifique et des enfants, il avait vraiment une dent contre Dinozzo. Sur une intuition, il appela une équipe de protection de l'agence et lui ordonna de veiller sur le blessé. Il appela lui-même l'officier David pour la prévenir de la protection rapproché dont ferait l'objet l'agent italien. Après avoir effectué sa besogne, il releva la tête et vit McGee qui le fixait.

- Quoi ? Il y a un problème McGee ?

- Non, non patron, c'est juste que vous pensez vraiment que Tony est en danger ?

- … (Gibbs soupira avant de répondre à son jeune agent) j'espère me tromper… Mais il vaut mieux faire preuve de prudence, ce gars là ne m'a pas l'air d'être un rigolo …

- Agent Gibbs ?

- Oui …

Un agent de l'âge de Tony se trouvait devant lui.

- Je suis l'agent Fitzgerald. Je suis celui que vous avez chargé de l'enquête de la fusillade au labo.

- Oui, et alors, vous avez quoi ?

- Nous avons extrait les balles des murs, mon équipe a retrouvé à l'extérieur les douilles et nous sommes sur le point de visionner les bandes des caméras extérieur afin de trouver le tireur …

- Bien, (Gibbs se tourna vers son dernier agent présent. McGee, au cours de la conversation avait peu à peu perdu ses couleurs, Gibbs s'infligea une claque mental, avec son intuition, il avait oublié de lui parler de la fusillade, il devait être complètement paniqué !) McGee (celui sursauta) vous allez aider l'agent Fitzgerald tenté de voir si se ne serait pas Brians le tireur. Quand vous aurez fini, vous pourrez aller voir Abby à la morgue, et vous analyserez les douilles, je veux absolument avoir de quoi coincer ce pourrit.

- Oui patron…

McGee se leva, sa voix manquait d'entrain. Il s'imaginait son Abby, morte sur une table d'autopsie, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gibbs ne lui avait rien dit … Gibbs attendit. Lorsque McGee et l'autre agent partir vers l'ascenseur, il comprit l'inquiétude du plus jeune alors avec un sourire, il le rassura.

- McGee … Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va bien !

L'agent repartit plus serein. En franchissant les portes de l'ascenseur, il vit son patron monter les marches menant au bureau directorial.

Comme à son habitude, Gibbs rentra dans le bureau sans s'annoncer. Il trouva sa directrice, dos à la porte, regardant pensivement les rues de Washington. Il se racla la gorge, curieux de l'ambiance pesante qui régnait dans le bureau. La directrice se retourna vers Gibbs. Elle avait les yeux larmoyant.

- Il va bien ? Jethro, je t'en supplie dis-moi qu'il est tiré d'affaire …

Gibbs eu un moment d'incertitude, puis, comprenant que le « il » était Dinozzo, un éclair de jalousie le traversa. Il fut tenté un moment de lui mentir et de lui dire que l'agent blessé était au seuil de la mort mais sa conscience le rappela à l'ordre.

- Oui Jenny, il va bien, Ziva m'a donner des nouvelles, les médecins ont réussit à extraire la balle, son état est stationnaire mais il doit faire attention, tout geste brusque ou inconsidéré pourrait lui être fatal, la balle est passé très prêt de son cœur et a fragilisé la zone. Ziva est à son chevet et j'ai pris la liberté de lui assigner deux agents de protection rapproché.

La directrice sembla soulagée. Elle ne parla pas mais ses yeux exprimaient toute sa gratitude. Gibbs se secoua intérieurement, il ne devait surtout pas exprimer son agacement et sa jalousie. Il décida donc de la mettre dans la confidence et de lui exposé son plan. Après de longues minutes d'explications, les deux agents quittèrent le bureau et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Ils descendirent jusqu'au dernier niveau. En sortant, ils furent accueillit par des rires d'enfants. Cela résonnait étrangement dans le couloir de la morgue et donnait presque un air rassurant et familial à la morgue habituellement froide et glauque. Curieuse, la directrice prit les devants. A travers les portes de la morgue, ils virent un spectacle à la fois drôle et touchant, les deux garçons étaient perché sur une des tables tandis que Ducky et Abby les entouraient un sourire aux lèvres. Aucun doute, les deux enfants avaient les sens du spectacle autant que leur père. Les agents se dirigèrent vers la table. A ce moment, l'un des jumeaux, touché par son frère, se jeta hors de la table. Gibbs courut et l'attrapa en plein vol avant qu'il ne se fasse mal. Tous les adultes semblaient figés. Abby et Ducky qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagirent étaient horrifié tandis que la directrice, ses instincts maternels prenant le dessus, se dirigea inquiète pour s'assurer de la santé de l'enfant. Celui-ci comme son frère affichait un visage empli de colère, il grommela et repoussa l'agent Gibbs et la directrice. Son frère, plus vif, sauta de la table et grogna lui aussi disant qu'ils refaisaient une scène d'un dessin animé et que du coup, maintenant que Luca n'était pas tombé s'était foutu. Mais voyant que les adultes ne comprenaient rien, les deux enfants furent pris d'un fou rire immense. Profitant de leurs inattentions, les adultes se réunirent et discutèrent pendant un bon quart d'heure. Les garçons, ayant repris leurs sérieux, entreprirent de fouiller le bureau de Ducky et découvrirent de scalpels. Rapidement le bruit du métal s'entrechoquant intrigua les adultes. En voyant les enfants jouer avec des scalpels, Jenny et Abby ne purent retenir un cri alors que Gibbs arrachait les instruments des mains des enfants. Surpris par les cris et effrayés par le regard noir de Gibbs, les jumeaux fondirent en larmes.

Touché, Gibbs sera l'un des jumeaux dans ses bras tandis que Jenny faisait de même avec l'autre. Une fois calmé, les enfants remercièrent Abby et Ducky et après s'être une nouvelle fois excusé, ils suivirent les deux autres. De retour dans son bureau, Jenny se tourna vers les enfants et entreprit de leur apprendre un nouveau jeu. Voyant qu'il ne servait à rien, Gibbs redescendit au sien, attrapa un post-it et repris le chemin des ascenseurs.

...….

- Ziva David ….

- Ziva … c'est Gibbs, je suis sur la route, je passe te prendre pour aller rendre une petite visite à notre cher Brians …

- Mais Gibbs, je ne peux pas laisser Tony tout seul …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un grand garçon, et puis il a deux agents pour veiller sur lui.

- Oui, de toute façon il est incapable de bouger.

- Bon je serai là d'ici 10 minutes, soit en bas !

- Pas de problème patron.

La dernière phrase de Ziva sonna dans le vide, son interlocuteur ayant déjà raccroché. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son malade et ramassa ses affaires. Dix minutes plus tard, elle monta dans la voiture de son patron et ils se dirigèrent vers le domicile de leur suspect.

- Comment va-t-il ?

Gibbs tentait de ne pas monter son inquiétude mais Ziva savait à quel point son agent comptait pour lui, aussi décida t'elle de jouer franc jeu.

- Il dormait toujours quand vous m'avez appelé et quand je suis partie. Il n'a que de bref moment d'inconscience et je dois dire qu'il est tellement insupportable quand il est réveillé que je préfère qu'il dorme ! La seule fois ou il n'était pas trop agité c'est après que vous l'ayez rassuré et écouté, là je dois dire qu'il était carrément euphorique, il racontait toutes sortes de blagues et a réussi en draguant une infirmière à avoir double ration de dessert ! Après, il s'est endormi et depuis n'a pas ouvert les yeux. Les médecins disent que c'est normal, il faut que son organisme se repose … Et puis il ne tient pas en place et le moindre mouvement est encore risqué vu sa blessure donc il est préférable qu'il dorme.

Elle avait fait son exposé d'une voix monotone, elle exposait les faits. Mais Gibbs n'était pas dupe, il savait que le jeune homme comptait pour elle autant voir plus que pour lui. Il soupira et le silence se fit dans l'habitacle. Jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'arrête. Ziva semblait en colère.

- Je croyais qu'on était une équipe !

Gibbs ne comprit pas, il était étonné.

- Oui, pourquoi Ziva ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce que McGee m'a appelé 5 minutes avant vous pour me dire que Abby s'était fait tirer dessus, que tout le labo était détruit … Et vous, vous faîtes comme si de rien n'était, comme si c'était pas important ….

Ziva était au bord des larmes et Gibbs se donna une fois de plus une claque mentale magistrale. Décidément, son équipe était vraiment soudé, il fit le tour de la voiture et rassura Ziva. Une fois calmé, elle comprit qu'il n'avait rien dit parce que Abby n'était pas blessé et qu'une autre équipe était chargé d'enquêté sur la fusillade. Ayant repris ses esprits, Ziva suivit Gibbs et ensemble ils commencèrent à inspecter les affaires de Brians.

...…

Dans la chambre d'hôpital, Tony ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait semblant de dormir depuis une bonne heure maintenant. Il avait écouté les deux coups de fil de Ziva et lorsque McGee avait annoncé la fusillade, son cœur avait loupé un battement. Décidé, il se leva, en remerciant mentalement Ziva d'être passé à son appartement, il s'habilla et rejoignit la salle de bain en réfléchissant. Dix minutes plus tard, les deux gardes pénétrèrent dans la chambre en entendant un bruit fracassant. En voyant que Dinozzo n'était plus dans sa chambre et qu'il avait brisé sa fenêtre avec une chaise, les deux agents se précipitèrent hors de la pièce, persuadés que Tony s'était échappé en sautant du premier étage où se trouvait sa chambre. Dans la salle de bain, Tony restait immobile. Les deux agents étaient près de la fenêtre et se demandaient qui il fallait prévenir en premier entre l'agent Gibbs et la directrice. Finalement, ils quittèrent la chambre pour appelé la directrice. Tony sortit discrètement de sa cachette. Il partit de sa chambre, emprunta un couloir et s'arrêta devant une buanderie. Il emprunta une blouse de médecin, enfila des lunettes et parvint à sortir incognito de l'hôpital. Décidément, il avait vraiment un don pour jouer aussi facilement un rôle. Une dizaine de personne l'avait salué en l'appelant docteur. Si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique, il en aurait ri. En même temps qu'il hélait un taxi, il plaignait les deux agents de sécurité qui allait certainement passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Il n'osait imaginer la réaction de Gibbs, est-ce que celui-ci lui ferait de nouveau confiance après cette histoire ? Tony en doutait, mais après tout, la vie de ses enfants était plus importante que la confiance de son patron. En montant dans le taxi, Tony se jura de tuer ce salaud de ses propres mains s'il avait touché à ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveu des jumeaux.

...

et voilà !

bon je vous préviens tout de suite que les prochains chapitres seront beaucoup plus court !

alors essayons de faire originale :

mon premier est la note qui suit le do

mon second est le debut de viloet

mon troisième est le mot "toi" en anglais

mon tout est ce petit bouton situé en bas de page et qui sert de lien entre l'auteur angoissé qui attends des nouvelles de son histoire et le lecteur à qui cette histoire est destiné ... =)


	4. Chapter 4

merci à tous pour vos commentaires !

alors tout d'abord, désolé pour l'attente, semaine un peu chargé mais promis je me ratrappe ce weekend !

**Sirius 08 : **désolé mais c'est définitivement du Tiva, ceci dit, je le trouve plutôt léger et surtout vers la fin, et oui, j'aime les Happy-end ...

...….

**Dans la maison de Brians**

- Gibbs …

Etait-ce la voix peu assuré de Ziva ou bien le fait qu'elle semblait figé devant le cagibi qu'elle inspectait, toujours est-il que l'agent Gibbs accouru, alerté par une soudaine inquiétude.

- Oh mon Dieu …

Le cagibi semblait être le repaire secret d'un psychopathe. Sur tous les murs, des photos étaient accrochées et sur toutes les photos, Tony apparaissait, le visage déformé par une énorme cible peinte en rouge. Sur certaines photos, Tony posait en compagnie d'une jeune femme qui semblait être Jeanne, la petite amie de Dinozzo il y a quelques années. Sur d'autre, Tony et Jeanne étaient en compagnie d'enfants. Sur la plus récente, Tony était seul avec les garçons qui lui ressemblaient étrangement. Au centre du placard, une seule photo était vierge de peinture et d'annotation. Elle représentait Jeanne en compagnie de Brians et chacun portait un des enfants. Ziva ne savait quoi penser, elle était complètement obnubilé par les cibles sur Tony et ne semblait pas prêter attention aux enfants et à la jeune femme Gibbs en revanche le remarqua tout de suite et ses questions trouvèrent peu à peu un semblant de réponse. Plus Ziva regardait cette pièce, plus elle mourrait d'envie de tuer ce fou. De son coté, Gibbs ressentait la même chose, excepté qu'il espérait que Brians tente de le tuer pour que lui-même puisse le descendre sans remord.

**ncis**

Dans son bureau, la directrice venait de mettre les garçons à dormir, les peu d'agents qui avaient voulu la voir dans l'après-midi c'était fait refouler par Cynthia, la seule à être dans la confidence. Elle appréciait beaucoup l'agent Dinozzo et elle était prête à tout pour lui, aussi, elle renvoyait tous les agents et raccrochait le téléphone sans sommation. Cependant, lorsque l'hôpital demanda à voir absolument la directrice, un mauvais pressentiment l'encouragea à transmettre l'appel à la directrice. Plutôt que de risquer de réveiller les enfants, la secrétaire pénétra dans le bureau de sa supérieure et lui chuchota la raison de son intrusion. L'ancien agent se précipita au téléphone. Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, son visage changea d'expression. Une fois qu'elle eu raccroché, elle reprit le téléphone et cette fois appela son meilleur agent, il n'allait pas être ravis de la nouvelle. En entendant la première sonnerie, elle ne put retenir un soupir, elle détestait ses nouvelles responsabilités.

**maison de Brians**

Gibbs avait enfin réussi à décrocher son regard du placard et furetait dans l'appartement, lorsque son téléphone sonna, il ordonna à Ziva de continuer et d'inspecter la chambre d'ami, dernière pièce de l'appartement à ne pas avoir été passé au peigne fin. Une fois ses ordres donnés, il décrocha son portable tout en notant que l'appel venait de Jenny.

- Gibbs !

- C'est moi … L'hôpital vient d'appeler …

- …

- Tony semble s'être échappé de sa chambre, il a berné ses gardes et a disparu de l'hôpital.

- QUOI ? Comment c'est possible ? Ne me dis pas que tu lui avais assigné des bleus ?

- Je te rappelle que c'et toi qui lui a assigné des agents, et Stevens et Marks étaient amplement qualifié pour cette simple mission de surveillance. Nous avons une fois de plus sous-estimé l'agent Dinozzo. Le plus important maintenant est de le retrouver et de le ramener sain et sauf à l'hôpital. Vous m'avez bien compris Agent Gibbs ?

Le ton de la directrice était sans appel, bien que Gibbs soit hors de lui, elle était sa supérieure et pour une fois il était d'accord avec ses ordres. Cependant, c'est avec un ton froid qu'il lui répondit.

- Entendu madame, je me charge de le retrouver.

Après avoir comme de coutume raccrocher au nez de son interlocutrice, Gibbs se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami. Celle-ci avait été réaménagé en pièce pour collection et l'agent constata avec effroi que les plus importante, celle de sabre et de poignard étaient absente. Ziva, arrivé à la même conclusion prenait des photos en jurant en israélien.

- Ziva, la directrice vient de m'appeler, Tony s'est échappé … Il faut qu'on le retrouve.

- c'est pas vrai …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va le retrouver et je te jure qu'il va se prendre une claque dont ses petits-enfants se souviendront !

L'agent du Mossad d'ordinaire si froide et distante semblait inquiète mais, elle reprit constance. Alors qu'elle finissait ses photos, Gibbs appela le bleu pour lui ordonner d'aller chercher les vidéos surveillances de l'hôpital. Ayant fini, Ziva le rejoignit et ensemble, ils reprirent la direction du NCIS.

...….

**ncis**

Le bruit monotone de l'ascenseur terrifia McGee, il n'avait pas avancé dans ces recherches, Tony avait disparu et Gibbs ne semblait pas avoir de café à la main, cela s'annonçait mal pour le bleu.

- McGee !

Le ton sans appel de son patron le fit sursauter et malgré lui, il commença à transpirer à grosse goutte.

- Oui Patron ?

- Du nouveau ?

Insensible à l'embarra de son employé, Gibbs se dirigea droit à son bureau.

- Je … hum … non.

McGee baissa honteusement les yeux alors que Gibbs se levait, doucement et dangereusement. Sentant le danger, l'agent releva la tête et tenta de se rattraper.

- Mais l'hôpital nous a envoyé les vidéos de surveillance afin que nous puissions voir s'il est parti de son plein gré ou forcé. Abby les visionne et je m'apprêtais à la rejoindre …

- Et vous attendiez quoi pour me le dire ?

Malgré le reproche, la voix et le regard de Gibbs s'étaient radouci. Il se dirigea illico vers le labo, suivit de ses deux subordonnés.

- Gibbs ! Tu arrives pile à l'heure, comme d'habitude ! Je suis folle d'inquiétude, Tony a disparu et tu n'es toujours pas venu me voir…

La jeune gothique les accueilli tel une tornade brune et fit un énorme câlin à Gibbs tout en lui adressant ses reproches. Gibbs, un fin sourire aux lèvres se laissa faire, les deux autres agents restèrent en arrière, habitués à la relation particulière de Gibbs et Abby.

- Mais je suis là Abs !

- Oui mais avant tu ne l'étais pas ! (la jeune gothique se retourna et se dirigea vers son ordinateur) Bon alors, j'ai visionné les bandes vidéos et …

- Et … Repris Gibbs agacé

- Et il n'est pas dessus, alors soit il n'est pas sorti, soit il est devenu invisible et ça c'est cool !

- Non Abby, repasse les, on va regarder de nouveau parce que Tony n'est pas invisible ni dans l'hôpital.

La jeune gothique, déçu que ses hypothèses tombent à l'eau, s'exécuta. Ils passèrent une demi-heure tous les quatre devant l'écran plasma à faire défiler les différentes vidéo en boucle. Ils allèrent abandonner, Gibbs de plus en plus convaincu qu'Abby avait raison et que Tony était devenu invisible, lorsque Ziva se redressa brusquement.

- STOP ! (puis se tournant vers Abby) Là, agrandit.

La personne que Ziva pointait du doigt semblait être un médecin, ils l'avaient déjà vu sur plusieurs vidéos. Abby fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Une fois la photo agrandit, elle du faire appel à son logiciel de retouche sur les photos afin d'obtenir le portrait de l'homme en meilleur qualité. Le résultat fut surprenant, McGee regarda Ziva d'un air admiratif.

- Ça alors ! Comment à tu su ?

- Sa démarche et sa façon de tenir m'était trop familière mais on ne le voyait que de dos sur les autres vidéos et je peux t'assurer que je reconnaitrai ses yeux verts entre mille même s'ils ne sont visibles que quelques secondes!

Face à eux, le visage de l'italien souriait, de deux doigts, il leur montrait avec le signe universelle des plongeur, l'index touchant le pouce, que tout allait pour le mieux. Même absent, ses yeux rieurs détendirent l'atmosphère du labo.

- Décidément, il a vraiment un talent, si Ziva n'avait pas reconnu sa démarche et si il n'avait pas regardé exprès la caméra, on serait passé à coté, constata Abby

- Ce que je ne comprends c'est pourquoi Tony s'est enfuit. (alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui, McGee s'expliqua) Bin c'est vrai que Tony n'aime pas les hôpitaux mais il n'est pas non plus stupide et il sait bien que dans son état, ça peut être fatal pour lui de faire des efforts. Alors je ne vois pas ce qui a bien pu le motiver pour se déplacé au mépris de sa santé …

- Ziva … es-ce qu'il dormait quand McGee et moi vous avons appelé ?

La question de Gibbs surpris l'israélienne.

- Oui, enfin je crois

- Vous croyez ? (le ton de Gibbs se fit menaçant)

- Oui … Enfin non, je pense … Il semblait dormir

Ziva plaidait sa cause avec le plus grand mal, elle ne comprenait pas plus que McGee et Abby pourquoi Gibbs lui en voulait. A sa réponse, Gibbs poussa un grognement, il se rapprocha encore plus de l'israélienne.

- Ah oui ? Il semblait ? Et à votre avis Officier David, es-ce que sur cette photo il semble souffrir ?

A ces mots, Gibbs sortit précipitamment de la pièce, laissant derrière lui une Ziva désemparé et le visage souriant de l'agent Dinozzo.

Après qu'il soit parti, Abby se rapprocha de son amie et la prit dans ses bras.

Il est un excellent comédien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir …

- J'aurai du ! Tout est de ma faute …

- Mais non, moi aussi je me serai fait avoir, Tony est le plus fort à ce jeu là … (McGee, lui aussi touché par la peine de sa collègue tentait pitoyablement de la réconforter.)

- Non, non ce n'est pas ça … Vous ne comprenez pas … (Ziva se tourna vers Abby) Il croit que tu es morte Abs, je le croyais moi aussi quand McGee m'a appelé, c'est pour ça qu'il est parti, il veut te venger !

- Oh mon dieu …

A ces mots, Abby blêmit et manqua de tomber, McGee la rattrapa à temps et l'a forçat à s'assoir. Après s'être rassuré mutuellement, ils décidèrent de monter à leurs bureaux afin de tenter de trouver des renseignements sur Brians et de tracer le portable de Tony. Abby décida de les accompagner, ne se sentant plus en sécurité seule dans son labo.

Plus haut, dans le bureau de la directrice.

- Jenny, j'ai besoin de les réveiller

- Hors de question Jethro, ils sont encore petits et ils ont besoin de dormir

- Mais c'est important, cela nous permettra de comprendre pourquoi Tony est partit

- Papa est partit ?

Devant les deux adultes, Luca et Liam se tenaient debout.

- Mais, vous ne dormiez pas ?

- Nan, papa nous a appris à faire semblant de dormir, comme ça, Sandra croit qu'on fait la sieste alors qu'on joue dans notre chambre.

Devant le sourire enfantin des garçons, Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'accroupit afin de se mettre à la hauteur des enfants.

- Hé bien, aujourd'hui votre papa nous a fait la même blague et du coup il est sortit jouer et nous ont doit le retrouver. Alors j'ai juste une question, es ce que vous l'avez appelé lorsque nous étions avec Ducky après la fusillade ?

- Non, ça ne répondait pas. Pourquoi ? demanda Liam

- Non, non, comme ça, je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez rassuré votre papa.

Gibbs esquissa un fin sourire, après tout, même si ils ne l'avaient pas eu, Tony ne pouvaient pas savoir que ses enfants étaient eux aussi au labo avec Abby. Il se releva et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Liam le retint.

- Mais c'est pas grave parce qu'on l'avait déjà appelé !

- Vraiment ? Comment ça ? (l'inquiétude commençait à le gagner)

- Oui, avec Abby, lorsqu'on était au labo, Abby avait cherché le numéro et on l'avait appelé ensemble alors il sait qu'on va bien !

Et merde pensa Gibbs, après avoir envoyé les enfants joués dans le bureau, il sorti accompagné de Jenny dans le bureau de Cynthia. La directrice ne comprenait pas tout mais elle savait que Gibbs avait tout compris alors elle le suivit et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

- Tony s'est enfui parce qu'il croit que les jumeaux sont mort.

- Mais comment es-ce possible ? Personne ne l'a prévenu …

- Si, du moins pas intentionnellement, il faisait semblant de dormir et McGee a appelé Ziva pour la prévenir, il a du entendre la conversation, Tony est quelqu'un de très intelligent, il a rapidement fait le rapprochement.

- Oh mon dieu … Jethro que va tu faire ?

- Je pense qu'on doit expliquer aux autres pourquoi Tony s'est enfui et le retrouver au plus vite …

- Hum … il ne va pas être content que tu brise son secret.

- Il pense que ses enfants sont mort, croit moi, le fait que Ziva et McGee soit au courant ne l'importunera pas lorsqu'il retrouvera ses enfants vivants.

A ces mots, Gibbs sortit du bureau pendant que la directrice rejoignait les enfants.

...…

- Du nouveau McGee ?

Gibbs arriva comme à son habitude sans aucun bruit et surpris ses agents autour du bureau de McGee en grande animation.

- Oui, enfin non, pas vraiment, on a bien quelque chose mais …

- Ce que McGee essaye de vous dire Patron c'est qu'on a lancé des avis de recherche dans tout le pays et aux frontières du Mexique et Abby et McGee sont en ce moment même en train d'essayé de localiser le portable de Tony, comme je le lui avait apporté en même temps que ses affaires, on peut espérer qu'il les prit et qu'il ne l'ai pas éteint.

Ziva, prise de pitié était venu à l'aide de son ami. Maintenant, elle attendait les reproches que Gibbs leurs adresserait pour n'avoir pas avancé. Mais la réaction du Boss fut bien différente.

- Hum, bon boulot tout les trois ! Dites moi quand vous avez du nouveau, je descends à la morgue.

Et l'ex-marine se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers l'ascenseur.

- Heu Patron, on a un résultat …

La voix de l'agent McGee stoppa Gibbs dans son élan, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea droit vers le bureau du pauvre McGee.

- Quoi ?

- Bin, il semble que Tony utilise son portable …

- Localisez-le !

- Tout de suite Patron

Pendant 2 minutes, les doigts de McGee et d'Abby tapèrent furieusement sur les touches de leurs claviers respectifs.

- Je l'ai, il semble conduire, on dirait qu'il se dirige vers ici …

- Moi j'ai trouvé qui il appelle, c'est Brians …

- Bon travail tout les deux, Ziva avec moi, McGee tu nous guide par oreillette, il faut qu'on le récupère avant qu'il s'évanouisse ou qu'il est un accident.

Alors que Gibbs donnait ses ordres, il se dirigea vers son bureau, pris ses armes et son badge et suivit de Ziva, alla vers les ascenseurs.

- Patron ! On a un problème !

L'interpellé se retourna et revint à grand pas dans l'open-space.

- Quel problème McGee ?

Voyant l'embarra de son ami, Abby pris le relai.

- On l'a perdu !

- QUOI ?

- C'est pas de notre faute, il a appelé Brians, a laissé son portable allumé, l'a sans doute éteint et maintenant on l'a perdu mais il a eu le temps d'envoyer un message, on peut peut-être essayer d'en trouver le destinataire …

- Bon et il était où avant que vous ne le perdiez ?

- En plein centre …

- Autant chercher un peigne dans un botte de foin alors …

- Une aiguille Ziva, une aiguille

- Je ne vois pas la différence McGee, c'est aussi dur à trouver !

- STOP ! Ziva, pose tes affaires, Abby retourne à ton labo, tu y seras mieux pour travailler, McGee avec Abby et trouvez moi à qui Tony a envoyé son message !

Une fois les ordres donnés, toute l'équipe se mit en branle, chacun regagnant son poste au plus vite pour obéir comme des bons soldats. Gibbs ne savait pas où chercher, le visage de Brians affiché sur l'écran plasma face à son bureau le narguait. Il était en pleine réflexion lorsque son portable bipa.

- Gibbs !

- Heu Patron c'est un message …

Gibbs lança un regard noir à l'israélienne et regarda le message en question.

- Ziva, appelé McGee et Abby, dites leur que leurs recherches sont inutiles, j'ai reçu le message.

Sur ces mots, Gibbs se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et prit la direction de la morgue.

...…..

bon alors, avant que vous ne me crucifiez sur place, Jeanne n'apparait pas dans la fic, à aucun moment !

allez une review ?


	5. Chapter 5

_très très très court chapitre, je vous préviens d'avance, oui je sais, moi aussi je trouve que c'est abusé, mais je vous jure que je ne suis pas sadique ... La preuve, je vous ai mis deux chapitres ce soir et j'en met un autre d'ici mercredi soir ! Promis !_

_..._

_Bon voilà qui était fait, il avait appelé Brians et prévenu Gibbs. Celui-ci devait être furieux mais après tout, il s'était excusé. Non, tout compte fait, il n'aurait peut être pas du, Gibbs a horreur des excuses … en faite il aurait peut être du rester à l'hôpital, sa blessure lui faisait vraiment mal et les médecins avaient été formel, pas de mouvement brusque et surtout pas de marche … mais bon après tout, il ne marchait pas vraiment, il était dans un taxi et puis de toute manière depuis quand il écoutait les médecins ? Non il avait bien fait de donner rendez-vous à ce malade de Brians, il aurait peut être simplement du accepter la morphine que lui proposait la si jolie infirmière, Cindy, non Mary, non non c'était Lily voilà ça devait être ça …_

Dans son taxi, Tony laissait son esprit vagabonder, après tout, il avait encore un peu de temps avant d'arriver à destination et n'avait aucune envie de se morfondre, tant qu'il gardait son masque d'insouciance, il garderait son courage … Après un bon quart d'heure, la fatigue se fit sentir et il demanda au chauffeur de le réveiller lorsqu'ils arriveraient à destination. Aussi tôt, il s'endormit et le taxi l'éloigna peu à peu du centre ville de Washington DC.

- Monsieur … Monsieur, on est arrivé.

Le taxi se trouvait devant un grand manoir dans une banlieue chic de DC. Tony, complètement réveillé, paya le chauffeur et sortit de la voiture. Il avait rendez-vous dans deux heures dans un immeuble en ruine, il avait donc le temps de se changer, de se soigner lui-même de s'armer et de se rendre au lieu de rencontre. Sans faire attention, il glissa ses clés dans la serrure, déverrouilla la porte et pénétra dans sa maison. A peine, la porte fermée, une masse s'abattit sur la tête de Dinozzo et celui-ci sombra aussitôt dans les méandres de l'inconscience.

**Au NCIS, à la morgue.**

- Ducky, es-ce que tu as profilé Brians ?

- Oui mon cher Jethro mais nous avons trop peu de donné, Abby comme les enfants l'adorent, si j'en crois son dossier, il a toujours été quelqu'un de remarquable, premier en toute catégorie au lycée, doué en sport, il a semble t'il été le deuxième à la fac après Tony, il a lui-aussi fait l'école de police et est entré à Baltimore deux ans après Tony. J'ai pensé que c'est durant cette période où Tony était son chef que leur relation amical aurait pu se dégradé mais leurs anciens collègues n'ont assuré que non, à vrai dire Gibbs, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment un homme aussi aimable, bon et remarquable ai pu à ce point mal tourné …

- Pour une femme Ducky, pour une femme …

L'agent Gibbs était soudain très las, les photos de Tony et Jeanne chez Brians prenait leur sens maintenant, Tony était simplement pris dans un triangle amoureux et dieu seul sait combien il est dangereux pour deux hommes aimant la même femme de se rencontrer, d'autant plus s'ils sont amis.

- Hey Duck, es-ce que tu penses que Tony serait capable de tuer quelqu'un pour se venger ?

- Et bien mon cher, la ressemblance entre toi et Anthony est plutôt frappante, que se soit dans votre caractère comme pour votre façon d'agir, la question est, es-ce que toi tu tuerais quelqu'un si il s'en prenait à ta famille ?

- …

- Je crains mon cher que nous connaissons tout deux l'affreuse réponse à cette question.

Gibbs soupira, évidement que Tony serai prêt à tout pour se venger, ne l'avait-il pas fais lui-même ? Il était grand temps que Ziva et McGee soit mis au courant …

**Quelque part**

_Humf, décidément, j'aurai mieux fait de rester à la maison ce matin, j'aurai eu moins mal, après me faire tirer dessus, voilà que je me fais assommé, faut vraiment que je demande une prime pour risque extrême …_

_Bon allez Tony, fait un effort, ouvre les yeux, regarde où tu es et sors toi de cette galère …_

Peu à peu, l'agent Dinozzo émergeait et comme à son habitude, ses reflexes d'agent de terrain prirent le dessus, d'abord il analysa la pièce où il se trouvait puis tenta d'élaborer des scénarios d'évasion mais peine perdu, il réalisa très vite qu'il se trouvait enfermé dans son propre sous-sol sans aucunes issues.

_GENIAL ! Tony, tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu, journée de M*****.D'abord mon meilleur ami me tire dessus, ensuite il tire sur mes enfants et maintenant, je découvre qu'il me séquestre dans mon propre sous-sol, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour qu'il me déteste autant ? Bon là, je suis vraiment dans la galère … Après tout, j'ai plus rien à perdre, alors autant prendre des forces et dormir, de toute façon, je ne vois pratiquement plus rien, demain je vais tuer cet enfoiré._

Sur ces pensées, Tony s'endormit, vaincu par la fatigue, la tristesse et la douleur. Dehors, le soleil commençait à se coucher et chacun rentrait chez soi après une banale journée de travail.

...…..

en fin de compte, la suite ne dépend que de vous alors à vos claviers =)


	6. Chapter 6

je suis désolée, impardonnable, et à la limite de la condamnation à la torture psychologique ...

je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de vous expliquer en 200 pages le pourquoi du comment et je m'excuse de ce retard ... en espérant que vous vous souvenez quand même de quoi parle cette fic ...

bonne lecture

et merci pour ces reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

><p><strong>Open space, 19h<strong>

Gibbs était absent depuis une bonne heure et ses agents travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour retrouver leur collègue porté disparu.

- Je crois que j'ai quelque chose ! cria Ziva à travers la pièce, sautant sur place.

McGee, plus calme, s'approcha du bureau de son ami et lut par-dessus son épaule sa trouvaille.

- Whouaa, bon boulot Ziva, franchement quand Gibbs va savoir ça …

- Va savoir quoi McGee ? Une fois de plus, l'intervention de leur patron les fit sursauter. Ziva s'empressa d'expliquer à l'ex-marins le résultat de ses recherches.

- Les relevés bancaires sont formels, Brians a fait faire des passeports pour lui et pour deux enfants, il a réservé trois billet d'avions, tous ont pour destination le Mexique.

- Humf, bon boulot Ziva.

- C'est pas tout Gibbs, il est également allé il y a une demi-heure dans un magasin de vêtements et accessoires pour enfants, au vu du relevé bancaire, la somme est assez élevé, Gibbs, je pense pas que ces enfants soient les siens, avec McGee on pense qu'il va les enlevés. Il faut les retrouver avant lui Gibbs !

Au fur et à mesure de l'exposé de Ziva, Gibbs blêmissait, ainsi, il savait qu'il ne les avait pas tués, il se préparait à les enlever alors qu'il devait savoir qu'ils étaient placés sous sa protection …

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte que ses agents le regardaient. Reprenant constance, il se tourna vers le plus jeune des deux.

- McGee, vous avez des photos de ces enfants pour les passeports ?

- Heu, oui patron, je les affiche sur l'écran plasma …

Après un bidouillage informatique incompréhensible, les photos des jumeaux apparurent à l'écran. Gibbs parti en coup de vent en direction du bureau de la directrice. Ziva et McGee, laissés en plan dans l'open-space, examinaient les photos.

- Ils ont des têtes d'anges … La réflexion du jeune homme fit sourire Ziva.

- Regarde leurs sourires, ils me rappellent quelqu'un mais je ne sais plus qui …

- Humm, moi c'est surtout leurs yeux …

**...**

**Bureau de la directrice.**

Les rires des enfants ne suffirent pas à donner un sourire sur le visage de Gibbs. Voyant l'inquiétude qui se lisait dans les yeux de son agent, la directrice se leva prestement et l'interrogea du regard. Afin d'échapper à l'examen au rayon X qu'il était en train de passer, Gibbs se dirigea vers les garçons et s'agenouilla à leur hauteur.

- A quoi vous jouer ?

- On ne joue pas, on admire nos nouvelles voitures ! Regarde, la mienne c'est la Gran Torino …

- Et la mienne c'est l'Aston Martin ! La même que James bond !

- Et bien, en voilà des sacrées belles voitures, et vous les avez eu comment ?

Les garçons eurent le même sourire cachottier, pas de doute possible, ils étaient des copies conformes de leur père. Liam se pencha doucement vers Gibbs et lui chuchota la réponse à sa question. Etonné, l'agent leva les yeux sur sa directrice. Celle-ci pris un air coupable et incapable de résister à son regard inquisiteur, elle avoua sur le champ

- Je n'ai pas pu résister, tu aurais vu leurs frimousses quand je leurs ai offerte les voitures, ils étaient trop mignons, et puis tu sais bien que j'adore les enfants alors j'ai craqué … Mais regarde les aussi, ils ont des têtes d'anges …

Devant la mine gêné de la jeune femme, Gibbs éclata de rire, bientôt suivit pas les jumeaux et la jeune femme. Ils étaient aussi tous les quatre assis par terre lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit laissant entrer une tornade de couettes noires malgré les protestations véhémentes de Cynthia, l'assistance de la directrice.

- Gibbs ! Gibbs ! Oh mon dieu, c'est horrible, c'est effroyable, c'est … c'est … c'est épouvantable, tu ne peux pas le laisser faire ça, tu n'en as pas le droit, Gibbs, dit moi que c'est une blague, jure moi que tu vas les protéger, quoi qu'il arrive …

La jeune gothique faisait les cents pas dans le bureau en se tordant les mains tout en faisant son monologue. Gibbs l'attrapa au passage et la fit assoir dans le canapé. Pendant qu'elle se calmait, les jumeaux grippèrent à leurs tours sur le canapé pour réconforter leur amie et les deux autres adultes prirent place dans des fauteuils face au canapé, intrigués par l'attitude désemparée et paniquée de la jeune fille. Doucement, Gibbs lui posa quelques questions, il considérait Abby comme sa propre fille et ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état.

- Abs, qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi es-tu si inquiète ?

- Pourquoi ? La jeune fille frôlait l'hystérie et jeta un regard noir à Gibbs. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que je suis montée tranquillement de mon labo pour voir comment Ziva et McGee avançaient et qu'à la place je suis tombée nez à nez avec la photo des garçons affichée sur l'écran plasma et McGee vient de me dire qu'il les recherchait parce que le psychopathe qui m'a déjà enlevé mon Tony veut s'en prendre à mes deux anges …

Abby releva la tête et fixa celui qu'elle considérait comme son père droit dans les yeux

- Gibbs, explique-moi …

Les garçons et la directrice levèrent également la tête vers l'agent spécial. Celui-ci se frotta le front en soupirant, au moins, il n'avait pas besoin de l'annoncer aux enfants, Abby s'en était chargée à sa place, en revanche le regard de Jenny ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. Il les fixa à tour de rôle, aussi amusant que cela puisse paraître, les moins effrayés semblaient être Luca et Liam, ils le regardaient simplement avec curiosité. Gibbs soupira de nouveau. Puis pris la parole et en s'adressant aux garçons, leur fit un petit sourire

- Hey, ça vous dirait de rencontrer les agents qui travaillent avec votre père ?

Les jumeaux lui rendirent son sourire et se levèrent d'un bon, Gibbs prit Liam dans ses bras et Jenny se chargea de Luca, avant de sortir du bureau, Gibbs se tourna vers Abby qui les suivait et lui souffla à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser sur la joue « je te promets que je ne laisserais pas ce malade faire du mal à ces garçons ». Rassurée, la jeune scientifique retrouva le sourire et prit la tête de l'expédition.

...

**Dans la cave**

_Humf_, dur réveil pour l'agent spécial Dinozzo. Toujours attaché à sa chaise, le jeune homme releva doucement la tête, _aie, mes cervicales, je vais avoir du mal au boulot demain … Mince, j'avais oublié, j'irai sans doute pas au boulot demain … _Tout en soupirant, l'italien scruta le petit vasistas afin de savoir approximativement l'heure qu'il pouvait être. L'obscurité ne l'aidait pas vraiment, _bon génial, Tony, tu n'as même pas dormi quelques heures, allez voit le bon coté des choses, il est pas encore venu te voir et peut-être qu'il va t'oublier durant toute la nuit, comme ça, les chances que Gibbs te retrouve augmente de plus en plus …_ Perdu dans ses pensés, Tony entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir puis l'homme apparut dans son champ de vision, _ou peut-être pas _… Tony poussa un long soupir intérieur mais releva la tête et adressa à son ravisseur son sourire charmeur, cet homme avait détruit tout ce qui comptait pour lui alors il n'allait certainement pas lui faciliter le boulot.

- Salut Pete ! Dis donc, si tu tenais tant que ça à me voir, tu aurais pu appeler, je t'aurais invité pour un resto … Encore qu'il n'est pas trop tard, si tu veux je connais un super petit restaurant français sur la 5ème, ils font de merveilleux escargots …

Un poing s'écrasa sur la mâchoire de l'italien l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

- La ferme Dinozzo !

- Tu as raison, les escargots ça te réussis pas trop pas vrai, à moins que ce ne soient les français …

Et hop, un second coup de poing, sur le nez cette fois. Brians fit le tour de la cave, ignorant complètement son prisonnier. C'est alors que Tony remarqua le grand sac de sport qu'il portait. Le ravisseur appuya sur un interrupteur. Ebloui, Tony cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Toujours indifférent, Brians, installa une table en face de Tony et s'appliqua à sortir doucement son matériel de son sac de sport. En bon agent, Dinozzo scrutait et analysait le manège de son ancien ami lorsqu'il reconnu les objets que Brians disposait avec le soin et l'application des psychopathes. Tony blêmit et ferma les yeux, _bon d'accord, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure mais tu ne lui feras pas le plaisir de voir ta douleur._ L'italien ouvrit les yeux et fixa avec un regard froid et déterminé son ravisseur. _Allez mon vieux, un Dinozzo ne meurt jamais …_

* * *

><p>review ou pas ?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

allez, pour me faire un peu pardonner je vous poste un deuxième chapitre !

un peu plus long mais je vous promet rien pour la suite !

enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Les bureaux du NCIS étaient plus silencieux qu'une bibliothèque. La seule source de lumière de l'étage provenait des éclairages des bureaux de l'équipe de Gibbs. Tranquillement, Abby descendit l'escalier suivit de Gibbs et de la directrice, dans leurs bras, les enfants souriaient et racontaient une énième blague à la DiNozzo. Alerté par le bruit, Ziva et McGee levèrent la tête et constatèrent stupéfait que les enfants qu'ils cherchaient désespérément depuis plus d'une heure étaient là, sous leurs yeux, et dans les bras de leurs patrons. Le groupe atteignit enfin les bureaux et les adultes posèrent les enfants à terre. Voyant l'étonnement de ses agents, Gibbs estima nécessaire de les éclairer.<p>

- Ziva, McGee, je vous présente Liam et Luca DiNozzo.

Si Ziva hochait doucement la tête et semblait avoir enfin fait le lien, McGee quand à lui, semblait horrifier par la nouvelle.

- Non, c'est pas possible … DiNozzo, comme Tony ? … Non c'est impossible, Tony ne peut pas être père …

Ziva souriait doucement et pendant que son collègue se voilait la face, elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant les jumeaux.

- Bonjour les garçons ! Je m'appelle Ziva David et je suis la partenaire de votre papa …

- On sait ! Papa nous a souvent parlé de vous, et aussi de vous McGuignol !

Les adultes se mirent à rire en entendant ce surnom si familier et pendant que McGee regardait les enfants d'un air horrifié, Jenny entreprit d'expliquer à Liam que l'agent devant lui ne s'appelait pas McGuignol mais McGee. Le petit garçon, comprenant présenta ses excuses à McGee. Les présentations faîtes, Gibbs alla chercher des pizzas en compagnie de Jen' laissant les enfants sous la surveillance des trois autres.

Ziva d'habitude peu à l'aise avec les enfants s'entendait à merveille avec les garçons et c'est donc de façon tout à fait naturel que les jumeaux grimpèrent sur ses genoux lorsque pour les faire patienter, Abby lança un grand classique cinématographique sur l'écran plasma.

Les garçons connaissaient toutes les répliques du film et faisaient rire les autres en imitant plus ou moins bien les voix des personnages. Cependant Ziva ne riait pas, ce spectacle lui rappelait trop son collègue et une boule se forma dans sa gorge à cette pensée. Luca conscient du mal être de sa nouvelle amie lui fit un câlin et lui glissa doucement à l'oreille, de manière à ce que personne d'autre ne l'entende de ne pas s'inquiéter et que son papa l'aimait trop pour ne pas revenir. Troublée par cet aveu, Ziva fixa le petit italien avec stupeur mais ce fut à cet instant que Gibbs et Jenny revinrent et les garçons, apercevant les pizzas s'empressèrent de leurs sauter dessus. Devant la scène, Ziva ne put s'empêcher de pensée que ces enfants ressemblaient à leur père.

- Aucun doute, vous ressemblé à votre père comme deux gouttes d'huile !

- Goutte d'EAU Ziva !

Oui, ils lui ressemblaient étrangement et Ziva se fit la promesse intérieure de les protéger, quoi qu'il arrive. De cette manière, elle pourrait peut-être en apprendre un peu plus sur les sentiments de Tony à son égard. Chassant ses pensées de la tête, elle prit part à la conversation et l'espace d'un instant, oublia son collègue et l'état dans lequel il se trouvait pour se consacrer à ses nouveaux protégés.

...…

_**Cave de DiNozzo**_

Si le spectacle de la mise en place de tous les engins de torture avait impressionné Tony, son visage n'en laissait rien paraître. Son impassibilité rendait son ravisseur ivre de rage si bien que celui-ci, ne se contrôlant pas assomma l'italien de coup. Serrant les dents, Tony subissait les coups sans broncher et sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans les méandres de l'inconscience fut sa satisfaction de n'avoir montré à aucun moment sa souffrance à son ancien meilleur ami.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Tony constata avec lucidité l'état de ses blessures, son coté droit du visage le faisait atrocement souffrir et l'absence de sensation au niveau de son nez lui laissa penser que celui-ci devait être cassé. Sans trop se questionner sur sa vue subitement devenu flou, Tony remarqua que Brians n'était plus dans la pièce, la lucarne ne laissait passé que la faible lueur des lampadaires. Avec mélancolie, l'italien se dit que jamais sans doute il ne reverrait la lune, ni les étoiles, ni ses enfants, ni ses amis, ni Ziva …

Sur cette triste pensée, vaincu par la fatigue et la douleur, le jeune homme se laissa happer dans les méandres du sommeil.

_**...**_

_**NCIS**_

Dans l'open-space, Gibbs patientait, ou du moins essayait de patienter en avalant des litres de café et en mettant la pression sur le pauvre agent McGee le tout en réalisant les 100 pas entre son bureau et les immense baie vitré de la façade du bâtiment.

- Alors McGee ? Vous l'avez ce dossier ?

C'était au moins la 20ème fois qu'il posait la question et la réponse tardant à venir, l'agent senior s'approcha dangereusement du bleu, celui-ci, toujours perdu dans ses recherches, ne remarqua rien, soudain, alors que Gibbs se trouvait derrière lui, il se mit à hurler, fou de joie :

- Patron JE L'AI !

- Merci McGee, mais ce n'es pas la peine de crier, je ne suis pas sourd.

Surpris, le jeune agent fixa son patron avec incompréhension, agacé, Gibbs fixa à son tour son agent, celui-ci baissa rapidement les yeux et entrepris d'expliquer à son patron le plus simplement possible ce qu'il avait trouvé.

- Mes recherches basées sur les hôpitaux n'ont rien donné, de même pour la sécurité sociale, aucune Jeanne Benoit au Etats-Unis, du moins, pas depuis l'affaire la Grenouille, aucune trace d'une naissance des jumeaux, d'ailleurs, pour ça, j'ai trouvé qu'ils sont nés en France dans une clinique privée plutôt huppée. Ils ont obtenu la double nationalité dès leurs naissances, ce qui indique que Tony les a reconnu dès le début, pour eux, j'ai trouvé de nombreuses allées et venues sur le territoire américain, et en étendant mes recherches j'ai vu qu'elles coïncidaient avec les vacances prises par Tony au cours de ses dernières années ou avec les périodes de vacances en France. Leurs derniers voyage de France vers les États-Unis date d'un peu moins de 6 mois, je pense qu'ils vivent depuis avec Dinozzo …

- Vraiment vous pensez McGee ?

- Heu et bien … oui, c'est-à-dire, … que

- Et pour Jeanne ?

- Là ça se complique, aucune trace de voyage, même pour accompagner Liam et Luca …

- Et qu'avez-vous trouvé pour finir ?

- Et bien, il y a à peu près 6 mois, le service d'immigration à accordé un visa de séjour pour une française répondant au nom de Jeanne Dinardo.

Gibbs n'avait jamais cru aux coïncidences et il n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui.

- Et ensuite ?

- Aucune trace … Mais j'ai remarqué que je n'était pas le seul à m'intéresser au cas de Jeanne Benoit.

Haussement de sourcil de la part de Gibbs, sourire à demi caché pour McGee, et reprise des explications.

- Une autre personne étudiait les registres de l'immigration, je l'ai remarqué parce que j'ai piraté leurs serveurs, donc, en suivant son adresse IP, et en (coup d'œil noir de la part de Gibbs), en bref je l'ai suivit virtuellement et je suis arrivé sur le registre des dossiers du FBI, et discrètement, j'ai fini par trouver un dossier au nom de Jeanne, seulement il est protégé par un code et pour l'ouvrir, je vais devoir le craquer …

L'hésitation du plus jeune exaspéra Gibbs qui tout en se dirigeant vers l'escalier donna ses ordres.

- Et bien faites-le et demandez à Abby de vous aidez au besoin vous avez jusqu'au levé du jour.

L'agent McGee soupira discrètement, lorsque Tony n'était pas là, Gibbs devenait réellement irritable, il y avait bien plus qu'une simple relation de patron- agent entre ces deux-là, il faudrait qu'il en parle à Abby, ainsi pensait le jeune agent tout en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur pour rejoindre sa laborantine préférée.

_**...**_

_**MTAC**_

Après avoir mangé les pizzas, Ziva avait pris les enfants avec elle et les avaient conduit au MTAC où tout en mangeant des pop-corn, ils avaient regardé le monde de Nemo. N'ayant quasiment jamais vu de dessin animé sauf en compagnie de son partenaire, Ziva s'absorba complètement dans le film et recueilli naturellement les garçons dans ses bras lors de l'arrivée des requins. Une fois la projection finie, elle entreprit d'installer des matelas et des couvertures pour les jumeaux qui baillaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Une fois Luca et Liam installés, elle s'allongea à leurs cotés et fredonna doucement une berceuse en hébreu que sa mère lui chantait le soir. Alors que le sommeil commençait à l'a gagné, une petite voix l'interpella.

- Ziva ?

- Oui Liam ?

- Est-ce que mon papa a mal ?

- Mal ? Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- Parce que avant qu'on monte, le docteur a dit à Gibbs que si on le retrouvait pas avant demain soir, son état serait plus que critique … Et papa il dit toujours qu'il ne va pas voir les médecins à moins d'être très malade ...

Surprise, la jeune femme se releva légèrement. Les deux enfants la fixaient avec des yeux emplies de peur et de larmes. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, elle se rallongea doucement après les avoir pris dans ses bras.

- Vous savez, (sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais dans le silence du MTAC, ses paroles semblaient résonner aux murs), votre papa est l'homme le plus fort que je connaisse, mais il est aussi celui qui s'attire le plus de catastrophe, en tout cas, jamais il ne lui arrivera quoi que se soit, parce qu'il vous aime et que jamais il ne vous laissera tout seul. D'accord ?

- Voui, et puis aussi parce que toi aussi il t'aime beaucoup …

La remarque anodine de Luca troubla Ziva bien plus qu'elle ne voulut l'admettre mais se ne fut rien en comparaison à la demande subite de Liam.

- Ziva, es-ce que tu veux bien devenir notre maman ?

- …

De surprise, les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, Liam, n'y faisant pas attention continua.

- Comme ça on te verra toujours, parce que tu habiteras avec nous et papa il serra content parce qu'il n'arrête pas de nous parlez de toi et comme ça il t'aura toujours à coté de lui … Alors, tu veux bien ?

Emue, Ziva serra un peu plus fort les garçons et tout en souriant, elle leur répondit qu'il faudrait d'abord en parler à Tony. Rassurés et heureux, les enfants s'endormirent rapidement, l'israélienne laissa ses pensées divaguer jusqu'à son collègue, l'italien ressentirait donc des sentiments envers elle, lui qui la voyait comme un ninja sans cœur ferai une drôle de tête s'il la voyait en cet instant, deux enfants dans les bras, couché à même le sol et fredonnant une berceuse. En souriant, elle finie par s'endormir, bercée, elle aussi, par les respirations apaisantes des enfants.

Accoudée à la rambarde, Jen' observait le manège de son meilleur agent, lorsque celui-ci pris la direction de l'escalier, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle aimait sa compagnie et espérait qu'il aurait de bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer.

- McGee a enfin trouvé la trace de Jeanne Benoit, il essaye de craquer le code de je ne sais quel dossier avec Abby.

- Bien, bonne nouvelle.

- Où est Ziva ?

D'un mouvement de tête, la directrice désigna le MTAC, sans un bruit, Gibbs s'y dirigea, suivit de près par la jeune femme. La vision qui les accueilli à leur entrée les attendrit, finalement, Ziva n'a rien d'une personne froide, pensa Gibbs, la voir ainsi endormie et heureuse toucha profondément les deux intrus, aussi dans un silence quasi religieux, ils ressortirent de la pièce et se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers le bureau de la directrice. Les mêmes souvenirs les assaillaient et par mélancolie, en repensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient loupé, Gibbs se promit d'abolir la règle n°12, après tout, ses deux meilleurs agents avaient le droit de vivre heureux et il ne laisserait personne leur en empêcher. Secouant lentement la tête, il repensa à cette fatigante journée et accepta avec soulagement le verre de bourbon que lui tendait son amie, eux aussi avaient le droit de faire une pause.

* * *

><p>et voilà pour aujourd'hui !<p>

bon promis, pour la suite j'essaye de ne pas trop vous faire attendre ...


	8. Chapter 8

voici enfin la suite après une longe, trop loooongue attente, je ne vais pas me permettre de vous faire attendre, alors juste ceci,

merci pour toutes vos reviews et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>La Cave.<strong>

L'homme entra dans la pièce discrètement. Sa victime était encore inconsciente, avec un rictus mauvais et récupérant le seau d'eau glacée qu'il avait posé en entrant, l'homme s'approcha de l'italien.

- Debout belle aux bois dormant !

Etait-ce l'impression de suffoquer, le fait d'être trempé jusqu'au os ou la douce voix de son ravisseur, toujours est-il que l'italien repris aussitôt conscience et ouvrit les yeux sur le qui-vive.

L'homme sourit méchamment, il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser, comme il l'avait espérer, Dinozzo était quelqu'un de résistant, il avait donc tout son temps, après tout, le jour se levait à peine et personne ne viendrait le chercher dans sa propre maison. Il se tourna vers la table installée depuis la veille et se saisit d'un objet.

Lorsque Brians se retourna, le sang de Tony se glaça, il reconnut aussitôt l'objet comme étant le plus grand tournevis qu'il possédait dans son garage. Cependant, fidèle à lui-même, il n'émis aucun commentaire et se concentra pour ne pas laisser paraître sa peur.

Déçu par le manque de réaction de sa victime, Brians crut bon de préciser toutes les souffrances qu'allait subir l'italien pour qu'enfin celui-ci prenne conscience de ce qui l'attendait.

- Vois-tu Anthony,

- Ne m'appelle pas Anthony !

L'homme esquissa un sourire, enfin il avait une réaction.

- Très bien Anthony, vois –tu, un jour j'ai arrêté un trafiquant d'arme, tu étais déjà parti de Baltimore, et ce monsieur, a eu l'obligeance de me décrire en détail son mode opératoire et la manière dont il se prenait pour faire parler ceux qui selon lui étaient des flics sous couverture. Grâce à lui, j'ai donc appris que parfois ce qui fait le plus mal ce sont des objets du quotidien … je dois t'avouer que cet homme m'a impressionné, il avait une imagination débordante lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire souffrir quelqu'un. Et comme je te considère comme un bon ami, je vais t'en montrer quelques échantillons. Ne te prive pas de hurler, nous sommes seuls, ta cave est plutôt bien insonoriser et au cas où tous tes voisins ne seraient pas partis travailler, je suis passé hier les avertir qu'on faisait des travaux …

Tony était perdu, Brians était réellement fou à lier ou bien faisait-il semblant ? En le voyant s'approcher avec le tournevis et un chalumeau, Tony douta sérieusement de pouvoir un jour sortir de cette cave mais il était doté d'un égo surdimensionné et d'une force de caractère hors du commun alors il se força à relever la tête et à surmonter toutes les souffrances un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

- Pour le début, nous irons lentement, il ne sert à rien de brusquer les choses, voilà ma première surprise, apparemment, lorsqu'on chauffe un tournevis à blanc, il peut s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la chair, la difficulté c'est de réussir à enlever le tournevis, pour éviter qu'il se casse, d'après mon trafiquant, le meilleur moyen est de l'enfoncer en biais, de cette manière, le sujet souffre beaucoup plus et le matériel beaucoup moins, intéressant non ? Je rêve de le faire depuis qu'il m'en a parlé …

- Tu es complètement fou, dis-moi ce que tu veux qu'on en finisse.

- Te le dire, ah non, ce serait beaucoup moins drôle, tu as toujours été un inspecteur très doué parce que tu faisais le lien entre les indices plus vite que les autres. Alors on va jouer à un jeu tout les deux, à chaque fois que tu supporteras une épreuve sans hurler, crier ou émettre le moindre son, je te donnerais un indice. Si tu hurles, je recommence, sauf bien sur si tu tombes dans les pommes, dans ce cas, j'attendrais que tu te réveilles pour recommencer. Tu vois, c'est un peu comme des niveaux à passer pour avancer jusqu'à la solution. Tu es prêt ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, Brians qui tout au long de son explication avait chauffé le tournevis à blanc, l'enfonça profondément dans la cuisse de Tony. Pris par surprise, il ne put s'empêcher de hurler à la mort, la douleur le pris d'assaut et le porta au bord de l'évanouissement. Serrant les dents, pensant à Ziva et à ses enfants, il se ressaisit et attendit la suite.

Ravi de l'entendre hurler, Brians ne tarda pas à lui renfoncer le tournevis dans la même jambe. Cependant, cette fois-ci, Tony ne broncha pas, bien que déçu de ne pas l'avoir fait crier plus, il sourit, l'italien rentrait dans son jeu. Voyant qu'il luttait contre l'inconscience, Brians se pencha lentement jusqu'à son oreille afin de respecter les règles de son jeu macabre.

- Je suis venu ici pour récupérer ce qui m'appartient.

Les paroles de Brians, bien que chuchoté firent écho dans le cerveau de Dinozzo, cependant, une nouvelle vague de douleur l'assaillit et l'empêcha d'y réfléchir et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>oui je sais c'est très court, mais y'a la suite !<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

allez je suis sur, que vous m'en voulez presque plus de l'attente !

bonne lecture =)

* * *

><p><strong>NCIS<strong>

- Agent Gibbs !

L'intéressé, se détourna lentement. La matinée ne faisait que commencer et pourtant il était déjà rendu à un taux de caféine plus qu'alarmant. Ziva s'occupait toujours des enfants et était partie se promener dans le parc avec eux, surveillés par 5 agents expérimentés qui s'était porté volontaire, la disparition de Dinozzo avait touché toute l'agence. McGee et Abby essayait toujours de craquer les codes et Jenny, aidé de Ducky, reprenait toute l'affaire afin de voir ce qu'ils auraient put oublier. Autant dire que lui, n'avait rien à faire et que son inactivité l'énervait au plus au point. Aussi, lorsqu'un un imprudent se permit de l'interpeller, il se retourna lentement pour bien faire comprendre à la personne que toutes les rumeurs qui circulait au NCIS n'étaient qu'en partie erronés. Mais il n'eut pas le besoin, puisque son interlocuteur le connaissait mieux que personne.

- Fornel ?

L'agent du FBI, accompagné de son larbin l'agent Sacks, le toisait de toute sa hauteur et à voir sa tête il ne semblait pas de meilleur humeur que Gibbs.

- Pourquoi le NCIS craque-t-il encore une fois les dossiers confidentiels du FBI ?

- Dans mon bureau …

Sans l'attendre, Gibbs rejoignit l'ascenseur, les portes allaient se refermer lorsque Fornel s'y glissa à son tour.

- Où est DiNozzo ?

Gibbs, scruta son ami un instant, devait-il lui le dire ou bien se taire ? Son entrée en matière laissait présager que Fornel en savait déjà beaucoup sur l'affaire, alors en soupirant, Gibbs, narra rapidement la situation de son meilleur agent. A la fin de son discours, Fornel se contenta d'hocher lentement la tête avant de prendre la parole.

- Un jour, il va falloir que ce gosse m'explique comment il se débrouille pour attirer ainsi toutes les emmerdes !

Gibbs se contenta de sourire. Lui aussi était une fois de plus sidérer par ce « don » que possédait Tony.

- Jethro, sérieusement, pourquoi McGee et Abby sont sur les dossiers confidentiels du FBI ?

- Pourquoi le FBI a un dossier au nom de Jeanne Benoit et pourquoi cherche-t-il à la retrouver ?

- Jeanne Benoit ? La fille de La Grenouille ? Aucune idée, je ne suis pas accrédité pour ce genre de dossier.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu ici Tobias ?

Bien que le ton ne soit pas monté, les deux hommes se jugeaient du regard et ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait lâcher prise.

- J'ai fait surveiller le NCIS …

Tobias Fornel n'avait pas souvent peur et était un agent chevronné, pourtant, le regard que lui accorda son ami lui fit froid dans le dos alors pour sa propre sécurité, il se dépêcha à développer son action.

- Je vous ai mis sous surveillance, afin d'être le premier au courant de vos tentatives informatiques de pénétration sur notre réseau. Ainsi, la tâche de venir enquêter sur vos agissements me revient systématiquement et tu dois toi-même l'avouer que parfois cela vous aide un peu …

Tobias avait bien insisté sur le « un peu » et son explication sembla satisfaire Gibbs, bien que, pour le savoir il aurait fallu ouvrir sa boite crânienne. Retenant un soupir, l'agent du FBI, entreprit de suivre son ami puisque celui-ci avait débloqué l'ascenseur et se dirigeait d'un pas franc vers le labo d'Abby.

- Abby, McGee, vous avancez ?

- Ah Gibbs tu tombes à pique !

La jeune gothique virevoltait autour des deux hommes, sans se préoccuper de les informer quant aux avancées de l'enquête. Elle semblait surexciter et le pauvre McGee complètement épuisé.

- Giiiiiiiibs, où est mon Caf-Pow ?

- Plus tard Abby, dis moi d'abord ce que vous avez trouvé …

Soupirant la jeune femme rejoignit son ordinateur pendant que l'agent McGee entreprenait d'expliquer leur avancé

- On a enfin réussir à craquer le code et le FBI montait un dossier sur Jeanne car elle est suspecté d'avoir repris le trafique d'arme de son père et pire de l'avoir développé elle est sous surveillance depuis plus d'un an et depuis six mois le dossier piétine, elle semble avoir disparu de la surface de la Terre. Le point positif de nos recherches c'est que le FBI ignore l'existence des enfants et donc ne connaît pas le lien avec Tony, le seul dossier ou il apparaît est donc celui de la mission sous-couverture. Le moment de sa disparition correspond à l'arrivée des garçons aux Etats-Unis, alors on pense que Tony les avaient à sa garde pour le protéger. Apparemment, le seul moyen de retrouver Jeanne est de retrouver Tony …

- A moins que ce Brians soit envoyé par Jeanne pour récupérer les enfants …

Abby et McGee échangèrent un regard surpris ils n'avaient pas pensé à cela. Gibbs soupira, cette affaire prenait des proportions gigantesques et si cela continuait, il serait obligé de demander le soutien d'une autre équipe. Félicitant les deux jeunes pour leur travail, il se dirigea suivit de son ami vers les ascenseurs afin de prévenir Jenny et Ducky des nouvelles avancées.

...….

**Cave :**

_Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. Ploc _

La soudaine envie de boire et d'aller aux toilettes réveilla Tony. Surpris par le bruit, l'italien en chercha l'origine et découvrit un ingénieux système reliant bouteille d'eau et tuyaux accrochés en hauteur de manière à ce que de petites gouttes d'eau tombent à intervalle régulier sur une plaque de métal, laquelle provoquait un écho dans la pièce vide. Le prisonnier ne put s'empêcher de rire, son ravisseur débordait vraiment d'imagination. Tony secoua la tête de dépit, après une torture physique, le voilà qui essayait la torture psychologique. Se forçant à faire abstraction de la douleur qui provenait de ses blessures, l'agent entrepris de réfléchir et par réflexe, il tenta d'imaginer ce que ferait son patron dans une telle situation. En imaginant Gibbs ligoter sur une chaise devant un étrange appareil, le fou rire gagna le jeune homme, non décidément, Gibbs ne se laisserait jamais prendre dans une telle situation. Tony soupira et entreprit de compter les gouttes qui tombaient au sol il savait que c'était la meilleure façon de ne pas devenir fou car alors Brians aurait gagné et ça il en était hors de question ! Patiemment, il commença à compter et ses pensées dérivèrent vers d'autres lieux. Rapidement bercé par les nombres et le bruit de l'eau, il finit par s'endormir …

Sans un bruit la porte s'ouvrit, l'homme entra tel une ombre, un rictus méchant et une lueur de folie dans les yeux. Bien qu'il affichait un calme apparent, l'homme bouillant intérieurement. Son stratagème n'avait eu aucun effet sur son prisonnier mais il ne s'avouait pas battu, tant qu'il n'avait pas les enfants, il pouvait encore se permettre de jouer avec lui et ses ressources étaient loin d'être épuisé. Alors toujours en silence, il entreprit de démonter son installation et installa à la place un climatiseur. Enfin, avant de partir, il attrapa un seau d'eau glacial et pour la deuxième fois, le lança sur son prisonnier avec un sourire sadique. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursautant et en suffocant, il chercha des yeux la cause de son réveil. Satisfait, Brians refermala porte, il pouvait s'accorder une petite sieste de quelques heures, le temps que son ancien ami se refroidisse légèrement …

* * *

><p>alors ?<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

je suis sûre que vous me detestez ... Mais je vous jure que ce coup ci c'est pas de ma faute, il se trouve que je me suis fait kidnapper par une bande de pinguins cinglés, non pas mes pinguins domestique adorable et gentil avec qui je joue régulièrment au poker et qui m'aide à écrire et à reviewer mais une bande de pinguins hystérique, sauvage et sadique qui m'ont torturer pendant 2 semaines pour que je publie la suite, mais comme ils sont un peu stupide en plus, ils m'ont embarqué dans un endroit sans ordinateur, ni internet !

donc après maintes péripéties, j'ai finalement réussi à les convaincre que si ils voulaient la suite, il fallait me relacher. Sauf que ces crétins m'ont relaché au beau milieu de la banquise en Antartique alors j'ai fait du stop sur dos d'ours blanc et ...

bon ok, j'arrête vous en avez rien à faire et si je continue ce sera bientôt plus long que ce chapitre ...

alors désolé de l'attente et si vous êtes encore là, je ne peux que vous dire merci pour vos reviews, c'est la plus belle récompense que je puisse espérer ! =) Alors bonne lecture !

gwenetsi,:au faite, oui je suis définitivement inscrite au TBC et je suis navré d'entretenir l'AIPM

lilisurnatural: je suis sensible à ton suppliement (je suis pas sûre que ce soit français) et merci pour tes messages =)

washington-jones: je ne suis pas vicieuse, j'entretiens le suspens c'est pas pareil !

love FMA: ravie que ça t'es plus et voilà la suite !

* * *

><p><strong>Ncis <strong>

Le rire des enfants apaisaient Gibbs. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de promenade, il les regardait du haut de la balustrade. L'un des gardes affiliés à leurs protections les faisaient sauter dans les airs sous le regard anxieux de Ziva et protecteur des autres gardes. Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque Ziva laissa échapper un cri de frayeur en voyant Liam se rapprocher dangereusement du sol.

- Une vraie mère pas vraie ?

Gibbs se contenta d'hocher la tête, oui depuis que les jumeaux étaient rentrés dans leurs vies, elles avaient complètement changé, Ziva n'était plus cette jeune femme froide et professionnel, et lui avait enfin retrouvé la part d'innocence qui manquait cruellement à sa vie. Mais Tobias le connaissait mieux que personne et entre eux, les mots n'étaient pas nécessaire, alors il se contenta de sourire à son ami et d'hocher la tête.

McGee et Abby étaient en train d'éplucher toute la vie de Brians, de ses relevés de comptes à l'adresse de ses parents afin de trouver un quelconque lien avec Jeanne. Ducky finissait son autopsie car les parents de la jeune fille devaient passer dans l'après-midi. Et Jenny était partie chercher de quoi manger pour tout le monde avec Cynthia, la jeune femme était également tombé sous le charme des enfants.

Gibbs secoua la tête, il s'inquiétait pour son agent, des barrages avaient été établi aux frontière de l'état et des avis de recherche étaient affiché dans tous les aéroports et gare routière. Mais son instinct lui soufflait qu'il n'avait pas quitté la ville et qu'il était retenu captif dans un endroit à la fois proche et banal mais pourtant, il était incapable de le trouver et il s'énervait de son impuissance. Il espérait que la piste de Jeanne les conduirait à Tony car autrement il ne voyait pas d'autre solution …

Avisant Jenny qui revenait avec le repas, il descendit à sa rencontre et appela ses agents et Ducky pour venir manger.

Le repas se passa plutôt bien au rythme des pitreries des enfants, l'absence de Tony se faisait de plus en plus ressentir mais chacun s'efforçait de ne pas laisser transparaître son inquiétude devant Luca et Liam. Alors que les garçons allaient monter dans le bureau de la directrice pour faire la sieste (sur ordre de Gibbs), la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et par reflexe, tous levèrent la tête. A la vue des nouveaux arrivants, McGee, Ziva, Fornel et Gibbs sortirent leurs armes pendant que Ducky et Jenny pressaient les garçons de monter en courant se réfugier au MTAC.

…...

**Cave **

Il avait froid … Vraiment très très froid …

Depuis son réveil, Tony ressassait en boucle cette phrase dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas de miroir mais il était certain d'avoir le teint très pâle et les lèvres bleues. Si ce crétin de Brians ne venait pas arrêter ce climatiseur, il allait finir par tomber encore plus malade, ses poumons fragilisés par la peste le rendait vulnérable au moindre coup de vent alors passé des heures enfermé et trempé devant un climatiseur n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée …

L'italien soupira, au moins, il n'aurait pas à souffrir trop longtemps à ce rythme là, dans quelques heures il serait en hypothermie et avec un peu de chance bientôt mort … Mais évidemment la curiosité le faisait tenir car il voulait plus que tout enfin comprendre les raisons. Sur le mur en face de lui, en lettre blanche était peinte la phrase : « Elle aurait du être la mienne ». Inconsciemment Tony sourit, il venait de comprendre qu'après toutes ces années, Brians lui en voulait encore d'avoir renoué avec Jeanne. Bien sur il savait que son ami avait un faible pour la jeune femme mais il avait jugé que l'arrivée de ses enfants était plus importante que les éventuelles envies amoureuses de son ami, de plus celui-ci avait toujours approuvé son choix et c'était toujours bien occupé des enfants …

Cependant, Brians avait raison, Tony avait toujours été le plus doué des deux et il avait compris pourquoi il lui en voulait autant. Satisfait d'avoir la solution à l'énigme, Tony sifflota, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée de l'autre, ce serait sans doute la dernière chose qu'il ferait mais il était bien déterminé à lui montrer qu'une fois de plus il l'avait battu et qu'il serait toujours le meilleur des deux.

…...

me tuez pas, je vous ai mis le chapitre qui suis ... =)


	11. Chapter 11

**Open space, NCIS**

- Et bien Gibbs, c'est ainsi que vous accueillez vos vieux amis ?

- Vous n'êtes pas un ami et encore moins le bienvenu ici, repartez avant qu'une balle perdu se loge dans votre crâne.

Si le ton de Gibbs était glacial, celui de son interlocuteur était teint d'ironie. Derrière lui, deux hommes au teint mat et en costume hors de prix attendaient. Durant un instant tous se jaugèrent du regard. Ziva baissa son arme la première et s'adressa à l'homme qui faisait face à Gibbs. Son ton était froid et indifférent, la Ziva du Mossad refaisait surface et tous l'écoutèrent avec attention.

- Baissez tous vos armes. Que nous voulez-vous Kort ?

L'homme perdit son sourire ironique, le ton de la jeune femme faisait froid dans le dos et même un sourd aurait pu sentir toute la haine chargé dans ses quelques mots.

- J'ai un cadeau pour vous …

D'un signe de tête, il désigna les deux hommes en retrait et se recula de quelques pas. Alors tous remarquèrent la ressemblance entre aux et un certain agent qu'ils se tuaient à retrouver.

- Agent Gibbs je présume ?

L'ex-marins hocha la tête, la présence de l'accent italien ne laissait aucun doute qu'en à l'origine des deux hommes.

- Je suis Alessio Dinozzo et voici mon fils Aurelio. Il me semble que vous connaissez mon neveu et filleul Antonio …

La surprise se peignit sur le visage des agents, jamais Tony ne leur avait parlé de l'existence d'une famille proche excepté son père et son grand-père mort quelques années plus tôt. Mais la gêne qui s'installait fut vite brisée par deux feux follets qui coururent dans les bras du plus jeune.

- Padrino ! Padrino !

- I miei amori, como va ?

Sans qu'ils puissent faire le moindre geste, Gibbs et Ziva regardèrent les garçons sauter dans les bras des nouveaux venus. Ziva étant la seule à parler Italien, elle s'avança pour s'assurer de l'identité des deux hommes.

- Liam, Luca, lo conoscete ?

- ma sí Ziva, sono padrino Aurelio e zio Alessio

- Ziva ?

Troublés, les autres s'étaient contentés de regarder les échanges entre les petits et les deux hommes et Gibbs s'était senti soulagé que Ziva intervienne en Italien.

- Tout va bien Gibbs, il semblerait que ce jeune homme soit le parrain des garçons. Ils sont de la famille.

Mon frère Antonio senior, m'a faire part de son inquiétude, il semblerait que Tonio ne l'ai pas appelé hier soir, hors ils ont pour règle de toujours s'appeler, ainsi, Antonio sait quand il arrive quelque chose à son fils. Et quand j'ai appelé Sandra pour savoir ce qui ce passait, elle m'a envoyé à vous.

- Les garçons, allez faire la sieste avec Jenny, il faut que je parle à Alessio et Aurelio …

Sans un mot, les garçons obéirent et Gibbs, Ziva et les Dinozzo se rendirent en salle de conférence. Kort fut mis à l'écart et McGee et Abby repartirent pour le labo.

...…..

**Cave :**

La toux d'un homme se faisait entendre entre les cris de douleur. Brians avait recommencé les tortures, il enchainait ne laissant pas de répit à son cobaye. Le sel balancé sur ses plaies brûlait Tony, au point qu'il se sentait au bord de la démence, sa jambe était en feu et son bras tailladé à l'instant le lançait si bien que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Ses poumons en feu eux aussi l'empêchait de respirer mais jamais il ne se serait avouer vaincu et alors qu'il allait enfin sombrer dans l'inconscience, il fit un effort pour relever la tête et regarda son ravisseur dans les yeux.

- Je sais ce que tu veux et jamais tu ne l'auras …

Sans un bruit sa tête retomba sur sa poitrine et Brians tomba sur une chaise, ressassant ces quelques mots et cherchant ou était la faille dans son projet, comment pouvait-il être au courant ? Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, il se sentait perdu et dépassé par les événements. Sans un mot, il se contenta de fixer l'homme devant lui, attendant son réveil pour finir ce qu'il avait à faire. Il aurait pu le faire maintenant mais il voulait voir son regard et sa peur face à lui.

* * *

><p>pour la traduction italienne :<p>

- parrain parrain

- mes amours, comment ça va ?

- liam, luca, vous les connaissez ?

- mais si Ziva, c'est parrain Aurélio et oncle Alessio

bon c'est pas du grand discours mais j'ai un peu manqué d'imagination et si je m'écoutais je le retravaillerai sans cesse alors comme je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre encore des lustres ... la suite bientôt !


	12. Chapter 12

**bonjour à tous ! **

Toujours là ? tant mieux alors voici la suite et une bonne nouvelle en plus, j'ai enfin fini cette fic alors le délai d'attente devrait être moins long ( même si je le dis à chaque fois ...)

pour les reviews, merci à tous ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous ètes là et bienvenue à toi PinkBlueGreen ravie de te compter parmis mes lecteurs !

alors bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p><strong>NCIS :<strong>

- Ainsi mon neveu est retenu par ce fou depuis hier après-midi ? Et en plus de ça il voulait enlever les jumeaux ?

- Oui, c'est ça, mon équipe a placé son portable sur écoute mais jusqu'à maintenant, il est resté éteint.

Les Dinozzo échangèrent un regard puis affichèrent un air sombre.

- Agent Gibbs, si mon frère n'est pas venu aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'il s'occupe des questions de succession avec notre père en Italie.

- Votre père ? Mais Tony nous a dit que son grand-père était mort …

L'incompréhension de Ziva se lisait sur son visage et Aurelio prit la parole.

- En effet mais il s'agissait de son grand-père maternel, le père de sa mère. Notre grand-père Don Vitaliano Dinozzo est bien en vie et compte le rester pour un moment mais il s'occupe de la succession du titre de Don.

- De Don, attendez, Tony a toujours nier le faite que sa famille est un lien avec la mafia italienne …

Cette fois-ci, c'était à Gibbs d'être perdu, Alessio repris la parole.

- Tout d'abord il faut savoir qu'il n'existe pas une mafia mais plusieurs clans mafieux italiens. Ensuite, mon père et mon grand-père avant lui on toujours fait en sorte que notre famille n'en fasse jamais partie. Cependant le clan des Dinozzo a toujours eu une influence énorme sur l'ensemble du réseau mafieux et tous en Italie connaissent ce nom. Il inspire respect et crainte car si mon père ou son successeur décidait d'intégrer la mafia, alors il gagnerait l'Italie toute entière. C'est pour cette raison que la question de succession intéresse beaucoup de monde, d'autant plus que mon père a toujours adoré Tonio et toute la famille sait que c'est lui qui prendra les rênes d'ici quelques années.

- Attendez, vous êtes sérieux ?

- Oui Gibbs, le Mossad surveille particulièrement la famille Dinozzo parce qu'elle est étendue dans toute l'Italie et dans pas mal de pays avec beaucoup de grosses entreprises et qu'elle a une grande influence mais je pensais que tu étais au courant …

- Tony ne m'a jamais parlé de ça et quand vous parlez de Tonio, vous parlez d'Anthony Dinozzo Senior ?

- Non, celui qui deviendra bientôt le chef de cette famille sera celui qui est votre collègue et mon neveu. Mon père a confiance en lui car il a réussi là ou nous avons tous échoué. Lorsque son père l'a déshérité, il a choisi de faire flic alors que quand j'ai déshérité Aurelio, il s'est lancé dans un import-export plutôt douteux …

- Deux minutes, vous voulez dire que vous avez pour habitude de déshériter vos fils comme ça ?

- Oui, c'est une vieille tradition, ainsi, celui qui réussit sans se lancer dans des entreprises plutôt illégal sera celui qui règnera sur la famille. Evidemment on ne sait cette règle qu'une fois le test passé et depuis mon père, tous nous avons échoué, sauf Antonio …

Gibbs soupira, il commençait à comprendre les raisons de la venue de ces deux hommes, et cela le dépassait largement. Tony était destiné à diriger leur famille, c'est lui qui aurait le pouvoir de posséder l'Italie entière …

- Attendez, est-ce que Brians pourrait avoir un avantage au fait que Tony meurt ?

- Brians non, mais Jeanne Benoit oui, elle c'est lancé dans le trafic d'armes de son père et espère gagner l'Italie mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui mon père s'y est toujours opposé et si Tony devient le Don Dinozzo il s'y opposera lui aussi fermement.

Ziva hocha la tête, cela tenait la route. Mais elle n'eut le temps de rien dire que la porte de la salle de conférence s'ouvrit à la volée sur une gothique surexcité.

- Vite, vite, Brians a allumé son portable, il se trouve chez Tony, dans la banlieue de Washington !

D'un bond tous se levèrent, Ziva sortie en courant de la salle pour allez chercher McGee et prendre la voiture. Gibbs fut bloqué par Alessio. D'un regard il l'invita à parler et rapidement.

- Laissez nous Brians, nous en ferons notre affaire et serons responsable de ce qu'il lui arrivera …

- Et si je décide de l'arrêter ?

Alessio ne put retenir un sourire et Gibbs put remarquer la ressemblance avec son agent.

- Nous avons nos contacts en prison et n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit, nous sommes une famille puissante et pas tous pacifiques, mais nous avons une chose en commun …

- Le sens de la famille, comme les marins …

- Je vois que nous nous comprenons, je suis sur que nous allons bien nous entendre !

- Très bien, vous vous occupez de Brians mais vous restez derrière moi et tant que Tony n'est pas sain et sauf, vous ne faites rien suis-je clair ?

- La santé de Tonio est notre principal souci pour le moment, l'avenir de Brians est secondaire.

- Très bien alors allons-y, nous avons déjà perdu du temps.

Les trois hommes sortirent en courant de la pièce, Gibbs prit son arme et ses clés et installa Abby à son bureau.

- Abby tu le suis à la trace et tu nous guide, c'est toi qui dirige les opérations ! Appelle moi l'unité 3, nous aurons besoin de renfort et préviens une ambulance, allons-y.

Tous les agents présents à l'étage regardèrent l'équipe de Gibbs passer, deux se dirigèrent vers Abby pour l'aider et les autres prièrent pour qu'ils sauvent leur collègue.

...…..

la suite pour vous servir ...

=)


	13. Chapter 13

je sais que les passages avec Tony ne sont pas très long et j'en suis désolé mais mon imagination n'est pas assez sadique pour s'étendre sur des paragraphes ... navré, je fais ce que je peux ...

bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Cave maison de Dinozzo.<strong>

- Ainsi tu sais ce que je veux ?

Tony émergeait doucement de l'inconscience et la voix de Brians le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Légèrement étourdit il attendit que sa vision s'améliore pour fixer son ancien ami. Celui-ci avait changé, il émanait de lui un calme plutôt inquiétant et l'arme qu'il tenait dans ses mains laissait prévoir l'avenir pour Tony. Mais une fois de plus, il puisa dans son courage et refusa de se laisser mourir, il était un Dinozzo et un Dinozzo affronte toujours toutes les épreuves la tête haute.

- Oui je sais ce que tu veux, en fait je crois que tu l'as toujours voulu, depuis que l'on se connait, depuis la fac.

La déclaration de Tony avait déstabilisé Brians, mais il tenta de cacher son incompréhension.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Tony sourit, au ton de sa voix, il savait qu'il avait gagné alors il garda le silence un moment puis répondit en le fixant, droit dans les yeux.

- Ma vie, tu l'as toujours voulu et jamais tu ne l'auras.

Brians fixa l'italien avec stupeur. Un froid glacial envahie la pièce, les deux hommes se fixaient et Tony savait que plus cet échange serait long plus les chances de Gibbs de le retrouver vivant s'améliorerait alors il fixait son ancien ami sans broncher en le voyant se débattre avec ses sentiments. De son côté, Brians était perdu, Dinozzo avait tout compris, son entreprise était vaine, au fond de lui, une petite part de bon sens lui glissait à l'oreille que le tuer ne lui servirait à rien et pendant un instant, il fut tenté de jeté son arme et de détaché son ami pour implorer son pardon mais la folie qui l'avait conduit a ses actes s'empara de son esprit et toute la colère et le ressentiment mêlé à la jalousie qu'il éprouvait depuis des années explosa en lui faisant disparaître ses dernières traces de lucidité. Avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Tony sut que son ami avait disparu pour toujours, les yeux de l'homme qui lui faisait face n'exprimait plus que de la folie. La fureur de Brians le toucha en plein fouet.

- NON ! Tu as tort, je l'aurai, Jeanne est déjà à moi, elle m'a promit que nous vivrons ensemble après …

- Après quoi ? Après m'avoir tué ? Elle se sert de toi pour faire le sale boulot, elle s'en fiche de toi. Tu n'as rien compris, pour elle je suis une gêne et elle cherche à m'éliminer. Elle a cru qu'avec les jumeaux je la laisserai faire tout ce qu'elle voudrait mais elle a compris que jamais je ne la laisserais faire du trafic d'arme. Où est passé mon coéquipier ? Celui qui me couvrait et m'aidait à coincer les trafiquants ? Regarde toi, regarde ce que tu es devenu, tu ne vaux pas mieux …

- NON !

Dans un accès de colère, Brians envoya valser sa chaise et se tint droit devant Tony, brandissant son arme.

- Lorsque je t'aurais tué je prendrais ta place et je deviendrais meilleur que toi ! Adieu Tony …

...….

* * *

><p>...<p>

inutile de vous dire que je fais partie du TBC ...

Mais peut être que je ne suis pas sadique ...

ou peut être que si ...

le seul moyen de le savoir est de me motiver à poster la suite ...

à vous de jouer !


	14. Chapter 14

Me revoilà ! Après une looooooongue abscence ! D'ailleurs je comprendrais que vous ne soyez plus là ... Qui aurai cru que les études accaparaient autant de temps ! Enfin je vais pas me plaindre, c'est plutôt vous qui allez me lynché ! Je ne sais pas si ça m'excuse un peu mais aujourd'hui je vous met les trois derniers chapitres de cette histoire !

résumé express pour ceux qui aurait oublié :

Tony s'est fait enlever par un malade et est séquestrer dans sa propre cave. Il se trouve que le malade en question est son ancien meilleur ami, Tony a deux garçons des jumeaux ayant pour mère Jeanne, Brians (le kidnappeur) veut tuer Tony et enlever les jumeaux. Gibbs et toute l'équipe mettent tout en oeuvre pour protéger les enfants et récupérer Tony, aider par Fornel et l'oncle et le cousin de Tony.

c'est bon vous vous y retrouvez ?

alors voilà la suite, bone lecture =)

* * *

><p><strong>Devant la maison.<strong>

Toute l'équipe d'intervention était rassemblé devant la maison de l'italien, près à l'assaut, ils attendaient l'ordre de Gibbs. Celui-ci, au téléphone avec Abby écoutait avec attention les dernières informations de la jeune femme.

- Gibbs il est toujours dans la maison mais son portable ne doit pas bien capté, je pencherai pour la cave ou bien un endroit où les cloisons sont suffisamment épaisses pour empêcher les ondes de passer.

- Ok Abby, envoie l'ambulance, je lance l'assaut.

- Ramène le Gibbs s'il te plait …

- A tout de suite Abby.

Gibbs rejoignit son équipe et divisa ses hommes en trois groupes.

- McGee, tu prends la direction de l'équipe A, Fitzgerald, tu t'occupe de la B, Ziva tu viens avec moi Alessio et Aurelio. Vous mettez tous un gilet pare-balle et rester en contact radio. C'est moi qui donne les ordres. McGee vous prenez la porte de derrière, Fitzgerald, vous restez en soutien, et nous on entre par devant. Le principal est de sauvez Dinozzo. Des questions ?

Tous secouèrent la tête et prirent position. Gibbs et son équipe franchirent sans un bruit la porte d'entrée et prirent la direction de la cave, en suivant les indications d'Aurelio. Arrivé devant la porte, ils entendirent des voix.

- Tu vas faire une grave erreur, mon patron va te traquer et te tuer même si il doit y passer le restant de ses jours et tu ne connais pas ma famille, je suis un Dinozzo et en me tuant tu te mettras tout les italiens à dos. Es-tu sur que ça en vaille la peine ?

Sans un bruit, Gibbs ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans le dos de Brians, suivit par Ziva. Tony, n'en crut pas ses yeux, là, derrière le flingue et Brians se trouvait Gibbs son patron et Ziva. En excellent comédien, il ne laissa pas paraître sa surprise et détourna l'attention de son ravisseur.

- Tu sais, ça me rappelle un film, le ravisseur est sur le point de tuer sa victime quand les policiers font leur apparition, le ravisseur a alors trois choix, soit tuer sa victime, soit se tuer, soit baisser son arme, il fait le troisième choix, sais-tu pourquoi ? Parce que dans le choix un et deux, il mourra car le policier présent est le patron de l'otage …

Gibbs sourit, il n'y avait que Tony pour rester aussi calme devant un homme sur le point de le tuer. Comprenant le but de l'histoire, il s'approcha silencieusement de Brians pendant que Ziva le tenait en joue.

- Il me semble qu'il y avait aussi une ninja déchainée folle du corps du bel italien dans cette histoire …

- NCIS, baissez votre arme ou je vous fais exploser la cervelle.

Gibbs avait susuré la phrase à l'oreille de Brians, surpris, celui-ci sursauta et se retourna, Gibbs en profita pour le désarmer et le bloquer au mur. Ziva couru détacher Tony.

- Une ninja déchainée hein ? Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ?

Tony se contenta de sourire et de prendre appuie sur elle pour se relever. Alors qu'ils sortaient de la pièce, il aperçut Alessio et Aurelio.

- Padrino! Grazie per essere venuto a cercarmi! Fate ciò che avete a fare ma senza farlo soufrir, non merita anche la collera dei Dinozzo. Fate passate anche il messaggio, sono Antonio Dinozzo e nessuno può raggiungermi! (_Merci d'être venu me chercher ! Faites ce que vous avez à faire mais sans le faire souffrir, il ne mérite même pas la colère des Dinozzo. Faites aussi passez le message, je suis Antonio Dinozzo et personne ne peut m'atteindre !)._

Alessio hocha la tête et Aurelio sera le bras de Tony. Gibbs sortit de la pièce en poussant devant lui Brians.

- Il est à vous. Je vous conseille de l'enfermer dans une pièce de sortir avec nous et de revenir vous occupez de lui après. Ziva et moi n'avons vu personne, à vous de faire le reste.

Alessio hocha une fois de plus la tête, et se tourna vers son neveu.

- Antonio, as-tu une pièce pour ranger les ordures ?

- Dans le garage, après l'établi, tu trouveras une petite remise enferme –le et bâillonne-le ne trainez pas trop à le récupérer et occupez vous de lui rapidement, la maison grouillera bientôt de flic.

- Entendu, prend-le Aurelio et suis moi.

Effaré, Brians disparu avec les Dinozzo. Et Tony prit appuie sur Gibbs pour sortir de la maison. Eblouit pas le soleil, il du attendre que ses yeux s'habitue pour distinguer l'air anxieux de McGee et d'Abby qui finalement avait laissé les autres agents s'occuper d'appeler l'ambulance et avait conduit comme une dingue pour voir Tony. Fatigué mais heureux d'être libre, Tony se pencha vers Ziva.

- Peux-tu me ramener à l'hôpital s'il-te-plait, je crois que je vais m'évanouir.

Prit en charge par les ambulanciers, Tony partit pour Bethesda avec Ziva pendant que Gibbs dirigeait les investigations.

...…..

* * *

><p>FINI !<p>

nan je plaisante, il en reste encore un peu =)


	15. Chapter 15

**20h à l'hôpital :**

Le silence du service était quelque peu angoissant mais les infirmières par habitude vaquaient à leurs occupations. Elles réagirent à peine lorsqu'un homme aux cheveux gris entra en trombe dans la chambre 204. Seules deux haussèrent les épaules, depuis la fin de l'après-midi, elles avaient abandonné l'idée de se faire obéir de ces visiteurs. Le patient, tombé dans le coma depuis son arrivée, était mal en point et placé sous surveillance. Les infirmières de Bethesda n'avaient pas bronché lorsqu'on leurs avait dit de laisser les agents du NCIS dormir là s'ils le souhaitaient. Le patient, l'agent Anthony Dinozzo était un habitué de l'hôpital et aucunes n'étaient assez folles pour se mettre un ancien marine, une tueuse du Mossad, une gothique ou même un Ducky sur le dos.

Gibbs traversa l'hôpital sans remarquer les regards des infirmières. Il venait de finir d'analyser la maison et avait veillé à ce que tout soit nettoyer et remis à l'ordre pour son agent. Il avait aussi transmis tous ses dossiers sur Brians, Fornel et le FBI prenant le relais pour retrouver le kidnappeur, mystérieusement disparu. Il se stoppa devant la porte 204, souffla un bon coup et toqua légèrement à la porte avant d'ouvrir.

La pièce était comme toutes les chambres d'hôpitaux, si ce n'est qu'Abby avait veillé à ce que des bouquets de rose noir embaument la pièce et que deux dessins donnaient un peu de couleurs à la table de chevet.

Ziva se trouvait avachi dans un des deux fauteuils, serrant la main de Tony. Elle ne broncha pas lorsque l'agent senior, prit place dans le fauteuil de l'autre côté du lit.

Sans un bruit, il prit l'autre main et contempla son agent. Il paraissait livide par rapport au drap et le nombre de tuyau lui sortant de la bouche lui donnait l'air d'être le prolongement de la machine situé à coté de son lit.

Ziva désigna la machine de la tête et prit la parole :

- Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque il y a une demi-heure, les médecins ont préféré le placé sous assistance respiratoire pour la nuit. D'après eux, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il ne se réveille pas d'ici 1 ou 2 jours, son corps s'est juste mis en état de coma pour faciliter sa guérison. Les jumeaux sont avec Abby et McGee chez Ducky, je leur ai dit que je passerais la nuit ici.

Gibbs hocha la tête et le silence repris sa place de gardes-malades.

La nuit se passa sans incident et l'infirmière qui vint contrôler les constantes à 6h les fit sursauter. Gibbs se frotta les yeux et descendit leurs chercher du café. A son retour, Ziva avait fait un brin de toilette et s'était changé, plus maligne que lui, elle avait emmené des affaires de rechange.

A 8h, Gibbs fut obligé de partir au NCIS, Ziva lui souhaita une bonne journée mais ne quitta pas son siège. Abby et McGee passèrent vers 9h pour voir comment allait Tony et apportèrent des croissants puis ils partirent eux aussi au NCIS. Ziva ne quitta la chambre qu'à deux reprise, vers midi pour allez manger avec les jumeaux à la cafétéria pendant que Ducky veillait sur Tony et vers 16h pour aller se promener avec les garçons et Ducky dans le parc. A 19h, Gibbs reprit sa place et sans un mot, ils veillèrent le malade une nuit de plus en espérant que ce serait la dernière

**Autre-part :**

L'homme se trouvait sur une colline surplombant une vallée verte que l'Homme ne semblait avoir jamais découvert. Serein, l'inconnu était assis, les yeux fermés et restait sans bouger à respirer l'air pur et écouter les oiseaux. Si ce n'est son sourire et ses frissons au moindre coup de vent, n'importe qui aurait pu le croire mort mais peu lui importait, il était heureux.

- A quoi joues-tu ?

La voix troubla le jeune homme et l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. Devant lui se tenait une jeune femme, un sourire moqueur et des yeux aussi verts que des émeraudes. Elle semblait le regarder d'un air furieux mais son sourire angélique et la douceur de son visage semblaient dire le contraire.

L'homme arqua les sourcils et lui fit le même sourire moqueur peu surprit de la présence de cette femme.

- Maman ! Je suis heureux de te voir !

La jeune femme soupira et s'assit près de son fils, sans le regarder, elle lui répondit avec tristesse.

- Hé bien pas moi … Tu ne devrais pas être ici …

- Tu te rappelles de cet endroit ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête mais garda le silence.

- On venait souvent dans cette vallée quand papa nous laissait pour ses affaires … Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien qu'ici, j'avais l'impression de redécouvrir à chaque fois un coin du paradis. Tu me laissais jouer des heures dans la cascade plus bas pendant que tu lisais assise sur cette colline.

La jeune femme hocha la tête une nouvelle fois avec un sourire nostalgique. Et sans un bruit les deux individus contemplèrent le panorama qui s'offrait à eux, la vallée était bordée de montagnes et la puissance de ces pics rocheux dégageait une aura de sérénité. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, une bulle d'éternité coincé entre deux mondes. La jeune femme reprit la parole :

- Tu devrais y aller …

- Oui je sais.

- Mais …

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle et lui souri doucement.

- Tu sais, toutes ces années ou tu m'as manqué, je t'ai toujours imaginé ici, assise sur cette colline m'attendant … Et aujourd'hui, je voudrais ne plus te quitter, mais je dois le faire n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, tu es responsable de bien des personnes, ils comptent sur toi, tu ne peux pas les laisser.

- Tu étais responsable de moi, alors pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue ?

- Parce que je n'avais pas le choix mon grand, mais toi tu l'as, répond moi, s'il te plait, es-tu heureux ici avec seulement moi ?

- Je … je me sens bien, et je suis avec toi …

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question …

Le jeune homme baissa la tête et garda le silence, sa mère souri tristement, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Va les rejoindre mon fils et soit heureux … Promet moi juste une chose, lorsque tu seras réveillé, va la voir et épouse-la ! Promet moi aussi que tu les emmèneras ici, tous les trois …

L'homme releva la tête, les yeux brillant et son plus beau sourire aux lèvres.

- Je te le promets maman…

Doucement, le vent se leva et le paysage tourbillonna mais confiant, le jeune homme ne bougea pas, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de sa mère, une douce chaleur envahissant son corps et son âme.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le seul bruit apaisant des respirations de ses gardes-malades troublait le silence de la chambre, il regarda Gibbs et la ride d'angoisse qui lui barrait le front, même endormi, il semblait inquiet pour lui, puis, il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme à ses cotés, elle était aussi belle que celle qu'il venait de quitter elle soupira doucement lorsqu'il lui caressa la main, mais ne se réveilla pas. Alors, Tony ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter, cette fois par un sommeil sans rêve et reposant.

Gibbs se réveilla brusquement, il tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour découvrir ce qui l'avait réveillé, après une rapide inspection, il regarda son malade et fut surpris, Tony souriait, il dormait, mais il souriait. Serein, Gibbs se laissa emporter par le sommeil, son fils de cœur lui souriait, alors tout irait pour le mieux désormais.

...….

* * *

><p>partez pas, partez pas, il reste encore l'épilogue !<p> 


	16. épilogue

Et voilà, ce coup-ci c'est la fin, enjoy =)

* * *

><p>Les deux semaines de repos forcé à l'hôpital avait passé vite pour l'italien. Il passait ses journées avec ses enfants et Ziva et retrouvait tous ses amis le soir. Bizarrement, lui qui détestait les hôpitaux ne s'y était jamais senti aussi heureux. Le seul évènement notable avait pris la forme d'un flash info à 12h en milieu de la première semaine, un homme avait été retrouvé en pleine forêt, abattu, d'après les inspecteurs, cela ressemblait à une exécution. Aucune preuve n'avait été trouvée et le FBI avait conclu à une revanche, l'homme en question devant des sommes d'argent importante à un groupe présumé mafieux. L'homme mort se trouvait être Peter Brians, ancien policier et recherché par toutes les polices pour séquestration et torture sur agent fédéral du NCIS. Tony avait écouté le journal indifférent et avait reçu la visite de son parrain l'après-midi même. Il avait simplement hoché la tête avec un air sombre pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était au courant et les deux hommes avaient parlé de tout et de rien.<p>

Tony soupira doucement et chassa ses idées sombres. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Les jumeaux, Abby et Aurelio avaient décidé d'arroser McGee et Gibbs. Jenny était entrée dans la bataille lorsque Gibbs l'avait intentionnellement arrosé. De l'autre coté près du barbecue, son père, son grand-père venue d'Italie pour l'occasion, son oncle et Ducky semblaient avoir une discussion passionnée sur la cuisson correcte des steaks. Il détacha son regard de cette joyeuse assemblée lorsqu'il sentit deux mains se glisser sur son torse, il releva la tête et offrit ses lèvres à la femme de sa vie. Les deux amoureux ne virent pas le regard complice que Gibbs échangea avec toute la bande et en quelques secondes, ils furent entièrement trempés de la tête aux pieds. Alors que Ziva s'élança dans une revanche avec les arroseurs, Gibbs vint s'assoir près de Tony et lui posa enfin toutes les questions qui le taraudaient.

- -Tony …

- Humm, le jeune homme fixa son mentor droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai … je, heu, … Comment…

Moqueur, L'italien regarda son boss se débattre avec les mots avant de le devancer.

- Brians m'a enlevé car il était fou amoureux de Jeanne et qu'il a toujours voulu ma vie. Cette garce le savait très bien et c'est servi de lui pour m'atteindre. Brians était un type bien mais il a toujours été dans mon ombre malgré tous les efforts que je faisais pour l'aider, après que j'ai quitté Baltimore, il aurait pu lui aussi briller, il avait vraiment du talent mais la jalousie est parfois plus forte que la raison, je crois qu'il a réellement perdu les pédales lorsque les jumeaux sont nés et que j'ai accepté de tenir mon rôle de père…

Gibbs silencieux avait écouté son agent, ce qu'il lui disait, il l'avait déjà en parti deviné mais d'autres questions lui tenait à cœur.

- Et Jeanne, quel était son rôle là-dedans, Alessio m'a déjà expliqué le traffic d'arme mais les enfants ?

Tony eu un rire jaune.

- Depuis qu'ils sont nés, j'ai fait en sorte d'aller les voir autant que possible, pendant leurs vacances scolaires ou alors ils venaient ici, mais il y a 8 mois, tu nous as imposé deux semaines de vacances, l'occasion était trop belle alors j'ai sauté dans un avion pour leur faire une visite surprise. Je n'avais pas prévenue Jeanne, et lorsque je suis arrivé, j'ai trouvé les garçons, seuls dans leurs suites d'hôtel. En questionnant le personnel j'ai rapidement compris que Jeanne ne s'en occupait jamais, et qu'elle n'était présente avec eux que lorsque je venais … Les garçons ne m'ont jamais rien dit car elle les avait quasiment menacés. En 2 jours, j'ai pris un avocat et commencé les procédures pour que leur garde soit retiré à Jeanne. Mais comme je suis agent fédéral, l'avocat m'avait prévenu que le jury risquait d'être un peu réticent à confier la sécurité de deux enfants en bas âge à un homme qui risquait sa vie tout les jours … Alors j'ai prévenu Abby et mon cousin ainsi que mon oncle. Tous les trois ont témoigné en ma faveur, Abby s'est fait passé pour celle qui gardait les jumeaux quand ils venaient aux Etats-Unis, tu aurais du la voir, pas maquiller, tous ses tatouages cachés, et en jupe rose ! j'ai gagné le procès, d'autant plus que Jeanne avait refusé de venir et simplement envoyé un avocat pour accepter le fait qu'elle n'ait plus la garde des enfants. Mon oncle est resté avec eux à Paris le temps que j'organise le tout, j'ai acheté la maison, et ils sont venus habiter avec moi. Jeanne n'avait aucune intention de les récupérer, mais Brians les considérait comme ses fils, je pense qu'ils étaient sa récompense s'il parvenait à me tuer …

Gibbs hocha la tête, tout prenait un sens et à ses yeux, Jeanne était vraiment la pire des garces …

- Mais et la maison ? Comment tu as pu l'acheter ?

Tony sourit doucement,

- Ma mère !

Et devant l'air surpris de son boss, il continua.

- Disons qu'elle n'a jamais eu particulièrement confiance en mon père et qu'elle possédait elle-même une petite fortune, alors quand je suis né, elle a fait faire son testament dans lequel elle me léguait, les deux tiers de sa fortune que je ne toucherais qu'à 30 ans. Si je mourrais avant, tout irait à une ONG. Mon père n'a jamais su combien d'argent possédait ma mère et quand il a reçu un tiers de son héritage, il n'a pas posé de question.

Gibbs était impressionné, vu la taille de la maison et connaissant Tony, celui-ci devait vraiment être riche maintenant …

- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas …

Surpris, le plus âgé regarda Tony.

- T'en vouloir ? Mais pourquoi ? Pour nous avoir caché l'existence de tes fils ? Tu as agis comme un père Tony, tu les as simplement mis en sécurité ! Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça !

- Et pour l'histoire du Don ?

- Et bien on avisera quand ça arrivera … Mais toi qu'envisages-tu ?

Tony ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer.

- Et bien, j'aime la famille qu'on forme au NCIS et j'aime ma famille, alors je pense que je resterais ici, avec vous et que je délèguerais mon rôle en Italie à mon cousin qui m'est entièrement fidèle. Je superviserais le tout simplement, mais je les ai déjà prévenu, il est hors de question que je déshérite mes fils et que j'ai avec eux une mauvaise relation !

- Je suis heureux de l'entendre parce que je ne t'aurais pas laisser faire !

Les deux hommes se sourirent et regardèrent les autres jouer.

- Merci Gibbs, pour nous deux …

L'ex-marine suivit le regard de l'italien et voyant Ziva jouer avec les enfants, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il avait pris la bonne décision.

- Quel père ne voudrait pas le bonheur de son fils …

Le regard reconnaissant de Tony en était la plus belle récompense.

_**Flash back **_

_Cela faisait deux jours que Tony s'était réveillé et il commençait tout juste à rester éveiller quelques heures d'affiler. Gibbs et Ziva s'étaient relayés à ses cotés, l'israélienne le jour, et lui la nuit. Il savait que la jeune femme ne rentrait plus dormir chez elle mais qu'elle allait chez Ducky avec les jumeaux mais peu lui importait, il connaissait les sentiments de ses deux agents et il avait décidé de prendre une grande décision, peu importe les conséquences, tant qu'ils soient heureux._

_Il regardait l'aube qui se levait, dans 1 heure, la jeune femme reviendrait à son poste, il entendit l'italien bougé dans son lit et se retourna._

_Le jeune homme émergeait doucement de son sommeil. Gibbs se dirigea vers son fauteuil, pris sa veste et marcha vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il se retourna et croisa le regard interrogateur de son agent._

_ - Où tu vas ?_

_ - Je vais voir mes petits-fils !_

_Tony ne savait visiblement pas comment réagir, et le regardait interloqué. Gibbs lui fit son plus grand sourire._

_ - Dinozzo, la règle n°12 est aboli, fait ce qu'il te plait mais ne tarde pas trop, ton bonheur est proche mais il risque de s'envoler si tu ne l'attrapes pas …_

_Et sans attendre de réponse, il sortit de la chambre. En le voyant arriver de bonne heure chez Ducky, Ziva paniqua, Gibbs l'a rassura en lui disant qu'il l'attendait, ce soir là, Ziva ne rentra pas et Gibbs s'occupa des enfants. Deux semaines plus tard, ils emménageaient tout les quatre dans la maison de Tony._

En cet après-midi de printemps, tous étaient heureux et profitaient pleinement de la vie. On ne choisit pas toujours sa famille biologique mais on peut choisir sa famille de cœur et en cet après midi, Antony Dinozzo était entouré de ses deux familles, avec ses enfants et la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout, rien ne pourrait gâcher son bonheur. Il se pencha vers l'oreille de sa compagne et lui glissa doucement,

- Pour nos prochaines vacances, je vous emmène dans un lieu magnifique, une petite vallée dans les Alpes Française, encore jamais visitée par l'homme …

Ziva ne posa pas de question, elle se contenta de sourire, d'hocher la tête et de s'appuyer contre le torse de l'italien. Aujourd'hui, il n'existait qu'un seul mot pour décrire l'état d'Anthony Dinozzo Junior. Heureux. Il était tout simplement le plus heureux des hommes. Et aujourd'hui était sans aucun doute une très belle journée …

* * *

><p>j'éspère que ça vous a plut ...<p>

merci à tous pour vos commentaires, ils m'ont vraiement fait plaisir et été très constructif, j'éspère que je vous retrouverais pour mes prochaines fics, merci encore et à bientôt !

et encore désolè pour l'interminable attente ...

bien à vous =)


End file.
